Rendezvous
by effinsusie
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome have a secret! 100 word increments x 10.
1. Chapter 1

The others were very far ahead, though not completely out of earshot. Kagome was in no rush; issuing her silent protest as she lollygagged behind. Even though it was only midday, they had been traveling for hours. And despite her constant pleas for rest, her annoyingly determined group remained undeterred.

Stopping to admire the grandness of yet another tree that had surely been around for centuries, a cool brush of breeze at her back caused her to still even further.

The sudden silence of the forest lent the trail an eerie ambiance, and she briefly considered screaming ahead for help.

* * *

Though she was irritated with her friends for ignoring her need for rest, she wasn't so proud that she'd remain in danger simply because she didn't want to ask for help.

Inhaling deep to alert them to the threat, her protest was halted when a clawed hand covered her mouth and rendered her silent.

The muffling action was paired with a forceful pressing that had her back squished against the tree; and the offending torso trapping her body earned her attention briefly, before her gaze traveled upward to finally recognize her accoster. Her startled yelp morphed into a relieved sigh.

* * *

He felt her smile grow beneath his fingers, and the shining eyes that matched it caused a twinkling in his own. Confident that his eardrums would not be assaulted, he slowly removed his hand to mimic the other which splayed flat against the bark beside her head.

His youki was masked for stealth, but she threw a barrier around them for an extra measure of privacy.

"You're back!" Her joy was positively palpable as she lifted her hands to lightly grab either side of his unarmored hips.

Not responding verbally, he opted instead to crane his neck and nuzzle hers.

* * *

She closed her eyes as she bared him her throat; and he took the opportunity to drag his lips unhurriedly across its expanse.

He was pleased to find that she seemed to garner as much relief as he from the proximity, though he wasn't sure if it was possible.

The three days they had been apart had been excruciating to endure. And the demons who had caused enough trouble to see him removed from her presence knew no mercy at his hands for the inconvenience. He would have loved to draw out their punishments, but he was eager to return.

* * *

"Let's go!" he whined into her shoulder, and she wrapped her arms around his middle to hug him closer. She laughed at his urgency, and was flattered at his desire to be in her presence alone.

And though it was a desire she shared, it was one they would have to resist... for now.

"I can't," she regrettably reminded him, earning a huff at the denial.

"They'll be waiting for me. There's no reason I could give them for just taking off."

He lined his eyes up with hers and made a hopeful request.

"Then simply tell them the truth."

* * *

She looked away guiltily, and he moved his fingertips to lightly stroke her cheek. He removed unruly strands from her face as a form of nervous distraction.

"I want to, but..." she couldn't find a suitable way to end that sentence, so he did it for her.

"You are ashamed of me."

"No!" Her eyes grew wide at the accusation. She grabbed his hand in reassurance, but this time he would avert his gaze downward.

"Not even a little bit. But you know how sensitive Inuyasha can be. When he finds out about us, it is going to hurt him."

* * *

He was aware of that fact. And he couldn't honestly say that he would find no enjoyment in digging this new development into his brother's side. But as distasteful as it was, Kagome had a soft spot for the hanyou. And it was the lone reason why he was currently only allowed to be in her presence while her friends were distracted.

She had demanded his discretion, and he would have to oblige.

"When the time is right, I will tell them. Until then, we need to keep this between us."

When he sighed in resignation, she smiled in thanks.

* * *

She leaned into him gratefully, captivating him with a saucy grin.

"Besides... doesn't keeping it secret make it even more exciting?"

The rumble in his chest told her that he agreed, though his lips accusatorily inferred.

"You do not find This Sesshoumaru sufficiently exciting on his own?"

When he rubbed his cheek against hers, they both closed their eyes at the sensation.

"I wouldn't go that far... Though, you are pretty predictable," she teased, and he intensified his stare as he responded.

"Is that so? Then you must know what I am going to do next."

She closed her eyes.

* * *

She waited hopefully for a kiss, but it never came. When she opened her eyes again, she was irritated by the playful smirk only an inch from her face.

"Brat."

"Hn," he leaned forward, placing his forehead against hers, but his progress was halted by an all too familiar interruption.

"Move it, Kagome! We ain't got all day to wait around for your lazy ass!"

She scrunched her nose at the demand issued from the distance ahead, and Sesshoumaru suppressed a growl.

"Say the word, and I shall kill him."

"Don't worry. I've got a three-letter word for him later."

* * *

He allowed her to push him away, and he straightened back to full height. She brushed the stray bark from her back, and didn't stop him from aiding in her efforts.

"We'll be back before nightfall at this rate. I'm guessing you want to meet up at the spot?"

"Depart the moment your friends are asleep."

"It shouldn't be too late. With the speed they are moving, they are going to be tired."

"My life has spanned centuries; however, it shall pale in comparison as I count the hours until then."

He hated how she purified his scent from herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Wood gathered and fire lit, Sesshoumaru sat alone on the floor of the cave, as he had done several times by this point. The small clearing that surrounded him was protected by a perimeter of deep forest; and the inhabitants of the clearing were protected by him from anything lurking in the wood that might have once considered itself threatening.

It was far enough from the village so as not to alert anyone of his presence, but close enough for Kagome to reach him without overexerting herself.

Hardly able to contain his excitement, he only hoped she wouldn't be long.

* * *

It appeared that the brutal day-long trudge back to her village had paid off for Kagome in the end. It wasn't long after they returned and dinner had been eaten that the rest of her group bid her goodnight, and excused themselves for a much-deserved rest.

Even Inuyasha, who prided himself on not needing as much sleep as the others, was up in his familiar tree, sawing logs of a different nature.

He was usually the most difficult to evade, and on nights when he was being extra diligent in his guard dog duties, she could not make her escape.

* * *

Inhale. Hold. Listen.

She released her breath slowly, like the moment before taking a shot with her bow.

But instead of aiming her focus on her target, she had it trained on the auras of those in her camp.

As predicted, the long day's treacherous march took its toll on the weary travelers.

Rise. Step. Creak.

She thought she had the noisy floorboards memorized by now. But in her excitement, she let herself become careless.

She could hear his scolding tone; correcting out of care. Instructing out of interest.

Hearing not a stir, she continued her progress.

Creep. Exit. Freedom.

* * *

She felt guilty for keeping this secret from her friends, but even more guilty for the discomfort it seemed to cause Sesshoumaru. Today wasn't the first time he'd hinted that he wanted to make their relationship public, nor was it the first time she had denied his request.

But he was being patient, and for that she was grateful.

On the nights she couldn't make the journey to him because of Inuyasha, she felt terrible for leaving him waiting for her all alone.

But she would be getting there early tonight, and she hoped that would make up for it.

* * *

She stopped short when she finally reached the mouth of the small cave that he had dubbed 'theirs.'

She should really be used to this by now; but perhaps his recent absence, though brief, had built up some unacknowledged tension.

The sight of him there; chest and feet both bare as he crouched to tend to the fire he always had ready in anticipation of her arrival... it awakened a need she hadn't realized she'd been suppressing until the moment she'd laid eyes on him once more.

She took in the view a moment longer, before finally going to him.

* * *

He recognized the hungry look in her eye, and rose to full height to greet her properly.

He wouldn't have to wait long. She rushed to him with purposeful determination, and before he could offer any words of affection, she threw her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him harshly.

Were he not as sturdy as he was, she would have knocked him backward onto the pile of furs that would serve as their bed for a time; and he would have taken her with him.

Not a terrible scenario, but there would be time for that later.

* * *

Her kiss was demanding, and he was happy to appease. She stood up on tippy toes to accommodate his height; as she pulled his shoulders toward her to demand he do the same.

Give and take. This was how it went with them. With so many glaring differences, there were no shortages of obstacles to overcome. But each was more than willing to do their part, to meet midway so that the other needn't traverse any further than necessary.

Tongues battled desperately in a war which had no losers; and they each simply relished in the closeness of one another.

* * *

One obstacle she had grown weary of overcoming was the multi-layered barrier of clothing and armor he wore. She complained that there was already enough keeping her from him, and it didn't take much coaxing to get him to agree to remove the more difficult pieces before her arrival.

He usually had plenty of time to spare before she met him, unfortunately. For if any in her camp elected to stay up late, she wasn't able to escape as soon as they would both like.

And once she arrived, their time together was very brief. He wouldn't waste it undressing.

* * *

She pled with him desperately using the soft press of her needy lips against his; and she caught him off guard when she dropped to her knees before him to work the ties of his last remaining garment.

He wanted to laugh at her impatience, but there was no time for such decadence. For if he didn't act quickly, his ability to stop her would be reduced to nothing.

"Wait!" he demanded with a grin, but she would not obey. She always found his ties difficult, and he was grateful for the hinderance.

He joined her on his knees.

"Wait."

* * *

Her hands were still in his waistband as he leaned forward to touch his chest to hers. She took advantage of the proximity to go in for another kiss, and he obliged her silent request as he smooched through his smirk.

He allowed her to press him backward as she tried to subdue him with her weight; but once semi-reclined, he held her shoulders firm to withdraw from her attack.

"Miss me?" he teased. She answered by pressing forward again, but he held her tightly.

"Just a moment. I have something for you."

She sat back up to free him.

* * *

"You got me a present?"

His answer was in his eyes which shone with excitement. Unwilling to relinquish their position completely, he leaned back even further and stretched his arm out behind him.

He was barely able to reach the small box that she had failed to notice resting atop the furs. And once he secured it, he sat on his knees to offer it to her.

She eyed it a moment before taking it from him.

"I thought I told you not to give me things. You know I can't afford to buy you any presents."

"Just open it."

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, it's beautiful." She admired the bracelet as she pulled it out of the box.

"I can't take this. It's too nice for me."

"Nonsense." He removed it from her grasp to clasp it around her wrist.

"I received it from an ally who trades in fine silver. When I saw this piece, I knew it was to be yours."

She had to admit that it looked damn good on her. But he noticed her hesitance.

"So a part of me may remain with you. If I am not there, look to it and know that I will always return."

* * *

It was so sweet of him. She always missed him terribly when he had to go away. But she felt guilty that she didn't have anything to give him in return. All she had was...

She removed the pouch around her neck, and pulled out one of the shards to hand him.

"Okay. But only if you take this."

He shook his head.

"I cannot. The jewel is yours to protect."

"Nobody can make a wish unless it's completed. This way, they will have to get through you first. You are the only one I trust not to use it."

* * *

"Now you have something to remember me by too! And when it glows, you will know I am near."

He tentatively took it from her.

"You are certain?"

"Yes. Please take it."

This time, the kiss they shared was soft, and delicate.

"I will have to return it to you one day. Once you have the others, you must make your wish."

"That's true. But then, you won't need it anymore."

"Why not?"

She put her hands on his shoulders, and leaned into him again.

"Because. After I wish away the Shikon, we will never have to be apart again."

* * *

A/N: Betcha thought I forgot about this one, huh? I actually had a whole chapter written a while ago, but I wasn't that happy with it. I wanted to go a different way, but I still used a few parts for this. So if you noticed a change in flow, that is probably why.

I am kinda distracted with my other works at the moment, but I'm gonna use this one as a palate cleanser when I need a break. Don't worry. Even if it takes me a while, susie will finish all her stories... eventually.

Also, you may have noticed that I exceeded my projected 10 increments. I figured you wouldn't mind. Just consider it a tax for making you wait.


	3. Chapter 3

He threw an arm around her shoulders as she snuggled up close to his side. The sheen of sweat that coated them made the furs cling to their naked bodies, and he would only abandon his astonished grin a moment to place a kiss on the tiny miko's crown.

Breathing heavily as he regarded him partner in crime, he mulled for a moment over what he could have possibly done right in a previous life to deserve such a spirited performance.

"Kami, I missed you."

"Clearly. Perhaps This One should leave more often."

"No," she pouted, looking up at him.

* * *

"No?" he asked, pridefully relishing her flushed appearance.

"Hmm-mmn." She stretched her face toward his as she shook her head in protest of his idle threat, and he puckered his lips to meet hers halfway.

"You do not want me to go?"

"No," she confirmed, cuddling to rest her ear against his chest.

"Nor do I." He eyed her cautiously.

"Perhaps I shouldn't."

The way she tensed caused his chest to tighten.

Talk of completing the jewel, and what may be waiting for him once she did, had his mind working double time. She'd had him successfully distracted until now.

* * *

True, he and her group had a common enemy in Naraku. But their goals were not perfectly aligned. He wished to slay that vermin because of his numerous slights against the demon personally. The jewel was a nuisance, but none of his concern. Until now.

"Perhaps I could be of service in your quest to obtain the Shikon."

If it was as she said, and the broken jewel was all that was standing between them, he suddenly had a vested interest in its completion.

"I promised Inuyasha I would stay by his side."

"And you shall. May I join you?"

* * *

"Oh, Sesshoumaru... I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

She nibbled her lip.

"You would locate the shards faster with my aid, would you not?"

"Probably..."

"Do you not wish to see your quest completed?"

"Of course, but... you would have to work with your brother. Are you even able to do that?"

"If it means we may finally be together, I shall assist Inuyasha."

The words were sticky in his mouth. It wouldn't be easy. But for her, he could curb his distaste for the hanyou.

"Besides. If we travel together, I can stay with you."

* * *

She became playful.

"You really think you can control yourself? You think you can be around me all day without jumping my bones?"

"Absolutely not. I have no intention of controlling myself."

"Oh, yeah. That'll go over _real_ well. 'Hey Inuyasha. Your brother is going to be travelling with us. By the way, he's going to be screwing me constantly. So if you hear any noises in the hut, just ignore them.' Yeah right."

"You would deny us both, simply to spare his feelings?"

"It just isn't fair to him." She became sullen.

"And is it fair to us, Kagome?"

* * *

It wasn't. She knew their secrecy was hard on him. But she just wasn't prepared for the others to know about them yet. She needed to keep him her little secret for a while longer.

"I just don't think I'm ready. I promise I will tell them soon."

He couldn't hide his disappointment. Or his impatience.

"When?"

He knew her kiss was serving as a distraction. It was a method she employed often, and with great success. But it was only delaying the inevitable.

"Soon. Now, come on. All this talking is wasting time."

Straddling his hips, her distraction continued.

* * *

His eyes crossed in pleasure as she lifted herself upward; dragging her tight walls sinfully up the length of his throbbing cock. And when she made her descent, sheathing him fully in her wet passage once more, it took all he had not to lower his lids completely. He could easily become lost to the tingling magnificence of her heat, but it would be a sin to deny himself the tantalizing sight she made.

It was almost worth it when she refused acknowledging them. For in turn for his discretion, she gave in exuberance by way of her physical apology.

* * *

But she would take as much as she would give. Arching her back at the feel of his broadening girth, she squeezed her own breasts to accentuate her anarchic rapture. Grasping her hips harshly, his mouth opened uncontrollably at the glorious sight she made.

Keeping their scandalous secret demanded a great deal of repression from them both. But on these nights, when they were finally allowed to bask in the euphoric delight they took from one another, their desires could be unleashed; ensuring the wild and unruly needs forced to keep hidden were allowed to break free, with earth-shattering results.

* * *

He clutched her tightly as she slept, lost to his own thoughts as he gazed longingly at her spent yet satisfied form. As much as he wished it weren't so, he would soon have to wake her from her much-deserved rest. That was the deal.

She would only agree to cuddle him in her post-coital bliss if he ensured he would have her back up in time to return to her camp unnoticed.

He couldn't take much more of this. He had agreed to give her time, but his patience was wearing thin. He would have to find a way.

* * *

As they marched through the woods in their hunt for Naraku the next day, Kagome realized she was paying double for her late-night indiscretion. With her exhaustion from the lack of sleep, and the soreness she endured as a result of their activities.

'Stupid, sexy dog demons and their big, enjoyable phalluses.'

She was so caught up in her lament that she didn't notice Inuyasha move into a defensive stance.

"Fuck," he muttered, drawing his sword.

"What is it?" she demanded, as the rest of them readied to attack.

When Sesshoumaru appeared before them, an excited tingle ran through her.

* * *

A/N: So I decided that I had to make this story dirty. I think that writing smut in 100-word chapters will make me better at writing lemons in general. I'm not going to go out of my way to make it naughty, but I won't hold back from peppering it in when the mood strikes me.

Also, this is about as OOC as I am willing to make Sesshoumaru. I like to keep him as true to form as possible, but when I want to have some fun with him, some artistic license becomes required.


	4. Chapter 4

Convincing Inuyasha to let him join the group had been surprisingly easy.

He simply expressed his need of the hanyou to help him take down Naraku, and paired it up with capitulating that the younger brother would run the show. The others were suspicious of his uncharacteristic flattery, but decided not to voice their qualms- for now.

Sesshoumaru would be a huge help in finally defeating the evil spider youkai. And if he was willing to hand the credit over to his brother, they were more than willing to let him.

But one member of the group was unusually quiet.

* * *

He could sense her irritation with him, but he didn't need his superior senses to alert him to that. She hadn't spoken a word to him since he arrived, and she seemed determined to avoid eye contact as well.

Her coolness toward him was vexing. He thought she would be pleased. But he knew better than to act too familiar with her in front of the others. She said she wasn't ready, and he was willing to respect that. But he hoped that now that he was working his way into their good graces, she would warm to the idea.

* * *

When they finally stopped for a break, Kagome left to fill their water bottles at the stream. The others were distracted with their various tasks, so Sesshoumaru managed to follow her without speculation.

"You are displeased," he spoke lowly, on the off chance his brother was listening.

She finally looked up at him from her crouching position, and softened a bit at his concerned countenance.

"I thought we decided that this was a bad idea." There was accusation in her tone, and he pursed his lips in response.

He had hoped for a warmer welcome, but could understand her frustration.

* * *

He chose his words carefully, but had already elected to be firm.

"We decided nothing. _You_ thought this was a bad idea." Her irritation flared again, and she stood.

"Because it is," she insisted. But when he advanced on her, she didn't recoil.

A somber, pained expression dominated her features. When he took her cheek in his palm, she leaned into the contact.

"How am I supposed to pretend I'm not in love with you when we're around each other every minute?"

He smiled as he leaned closer, and she weakly returned it.

He hoped that she couldn't much longer.

* * *

He was tired of waiting for her to acknowledge them to her friends. And he hoped that his constant proximity would rush the process along.

She knew what he was doing, but couldn't find it in her to be mad. He had been pretty patient, and she knew the time would come. But not yet.

Before his lips could reach hers, she leaned back and looked him in the eye.

She knew he'd won this round, but she still had a few demands.

"Not until the time is right."

So, she intended they continue this little charade? His brow creased.

* * *

"Right for whom?" He should really be offended. Why was she so hesitant to declare them?

Perhaps she wasn't as serious as he was, but he quickly dismissed the thought.

Her friends were important to her, and she was important to him.

And, he conceded, that he had not made the best of impressions on them.

It would be difficult for them to understand, and she wanted to warm them up to the idea.

He would do all he could to help her.

Big, shiny eyes accompanied her pouty lower lip. "Please?"

Lucky for her, he found her manipulation adorable.

* * *

He smirked at her desperate attempt, and leaned himself forward again.

He supposed he could indulge her a bit longer. Perhaps it would be fun.

Besides, she was correct before. They would not be able to restrain themselves around each other for long, if their previous encounters were any indication.

He saw it as a challenge. Who was going to break first? What could they get away with in the meantime?

He poured his newfound excitement into their overdue kiss, and the enthusiastic way she responded told him this wasn't going to be easy.

The most worthwhile endeavors rarely are.

* * *

She threw her barrier around them instinctually, though there wasn't really much need to anymore.

Now that Sesshoumaru was traveling with them, his scent on her would be easy enough to explain away.

At least that was one problem solved. So long as Inuyasha couldn't tell exactly _where_ his brother was touching her.

Oh yes, that would be bad. Especially with how the daiyouaki was currently relishing this new development.

But she quickly realized another use for the barrier. The way his deadly, yet talented, fingers found their way up her skirt caused her to moan quite loudly and wantonly.

* * *

He repressed a chuckle at her unrestrained response to him in favor of dragging his fangs down her bared throat.

She continued to buck into his hand as he ran his tongue along her collarbone, before stopping at the crook of her neck to indulge in a very involved open-mouthed kiss. Though he had the presence of mind not to leave any marks which may draw scrutiny.

Her grip in his hair and shoulders tightened as she shuddered violently, before slowing to a still as she righted her breath.

After washing his hands in the stream, he retrieved her water bottles for her.

He couldn't deny, their secrecy added excitement.

* * *

She smoothed her clothes and her hair, and accepted the bottles from him.

He was pleased at the change in her mood, and she was not unaware of his triumph.

When she tried to look annoyed, he responded with an innocent smirk. "Shall we?"

Her façade was easily broken, and she flashed him a smile as she brushed passed to lead the way back.

"What took you so long?" Inuaysha demanded as he prepared to start the fire.

"Had to pee," she offered easily, garnering no suspicion from the hanyou.

* * *

A/N: I got a few reviews recently reminding me to update this story. Ask and you shall receive!

I've been kind of preoccupied with my other work lately, but I realized I needed some secret sesskag relationship in my life RN.

I'm trying my best to be productive with my time off from work, but inspiration can an elusive thing. Gotta say, reviews do light a fire sometimes (often)…

On that note, I have been working on the next chapter of That Night (finally). Should have it up soon(ish). So if you are self-quarantined, you might wanna catch up on that one to be ready for it =)

Thanks so much for reading! Wash your hands, and no visits to grandma!


	5. Chapter 5

In the coming days, it did not take Sesshoumaru long to earn the trust of his new pack.

Any threats were easily dispatched, and he even took the time to educate them on proper battle tactics; even when no enemy was in the vicinity. It seemed that increasingly less foes were willing to test the small band of warriors with their intimidating new ally.

Inuyasha took his self-appointed leadership position in front as they marched on. He seemed unaware that the most powerful typically placed himself in the rear during travels. No one seemed willing to alert him to this.

* * *

Sesshoumaru kept himself back. Way back from the rest.

And with Kagome's typical feet dragging, Inuyasha saw his brother's proximity as a blessing. Now he knew she would be safe, and he wouldn't have to wait for her to catch up as the rest ventured on ahead.

Their small talk became less and less subtle the more distance they got from the others.

She let her language relay her increasing desire for him. And she knew that as soon as they were safe, he would make it known.

After a particularly suggestive comment, he finally shoved her against a tree.

* * *

She groaned as he pinned her into the bark with his impressive torso. His palm at her lips reminded her to throw up her barrier. The second she did, he removed his hand to replace it with his needy and demanding kiss.

He ground into her shamelessly, lifting her thigh with his hand. And her fingers in his hair pulled him desperately into their kiss, and intended to keep him there.

She panted heavily as his mouth lead a trail down her bared throat. He handled her breasts roughly, but he knew she could endure it. She shared his need.

* * *

And she felt it. His rock-hard desire was pressed insistently against her core.

They had been getting away with a surprising amount ever since Sesshoumaru had joined their group. They'd been able to enjoy each other multiple times each day ever since he'd arrived, and right under the noses of all of her friends. She should be feeling guilty; should be feeling shame. But all it did was increase the excitement she felt at the prospect of getting caught.

His mouth was on her nipple, licking the tender flesh. But when she reached to remove her panties, he stopped her.

* * *

"They are waiting," he informed her, earning a whine from her throat. He smirked.

He hoped that she would become frustrated with the constant interruptions, and finally relent to admitting their relationship. But they were quite stealthy. And despite their numerous scandalous indiscretions, they had succeeded in evading the notice of the pack.

But until then, he supposed there were worse ways to spend his idle hours. She would acknowledge them soon enough. In the meantime, he could tease her a little.

He ground his firm cock into her quivering and wanting heat. After eliciting a pleasured gasp, he withdrew.

* * *

He discovered when he teased her, he would be rewarded tenfold.

She found herself particularly frustrated with his infuriating little games.

While the others made camp, she volunteered to tag along when Sesshoumaru went to procure game. For... practice. Yeah, that's it.

The large field of white flowers was a perfect place to hunt deer. But in their absence, the couple was forced to kill time. What a pity.

He had her on her back, writhing under his attentions as he used his tongue to finally get her off.

After, she coaxed him up her body, to complete them both.

* * *

When she moaned loudly into his ear, he smiled in satisfaction. He realized that whatever inconvenient waiting period this woman would force him to endure, it was more than worth it.

She kissed his neck as he finished inside her, before rolling on his back and bringing her to rest upon his heaving chest.

He pulled her closer to him as she tried to catch her breath.

"I love you," she offered easily. But then her body tensed.

Looking up to his smiling face, he was perplexed by her insecurity.

Before she could explain, he eased her discomfort.

"I know."

* * *

It wasn't the response she desired. But then, she really hadn't planned on saying it. She knew deep down she loved him. But it was a big step to admit it. Especially to a guy. She didn't want to freak him out, or scare him off. But then she realized how ridiculous she was being.

He knew she loved him. He could probably scent it. But even if he couldn't, she made it more than clear. At least, she hoped she did.

"I love you too," he offered in mild amusement. As if stating the obvious.

He was.

"I know."

* * *

Her unsurprising admission earned her another round. Not that she didn't already have it coming to her.

The downside to being bent over in front of him was that she was denied the glory of his perfection. She loved looking at him. Especially when he was inside of her.

But even though he could accomplish amazing things while in any position, she couldn't deny he was in his element when rutting her like a bitch.

But despite his instincts to fuck her doggy style like this, she knew he had the same misgivings.

He pulled her back to him tightly.

* * *

He dragged his hands along her front as he fucked her from behind. He pounded unrelentingly into her throbbing heat, as he used his hold on her generous breasts to hold her closer to him still.

Tongue, and fangs, and lips drew along her neck. And shoulder. And ear, unapologetically.

Hot puffs of his breath proved almost too much, and she used her ample ass to create some distance between them.

But he wouldn't be dissuaded. Using his brute strength to yank her flush against him, he put his lips against her ear.

"I _love_ you," he assured her again.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this a while back, but I was putting off posting it b/c I wasn't satisfied with some of my choices.

Then, I reread it, and decided I liked it.

It is great? good enough? or should I have reworked it? please let me know.

PS: I am mostly done with the next chapter of Only Human, and it is gooood! Imho.

Just need to finish up the last (arguably biggest) scene. but im pretty happy so far XD

PPS: I have the next chapter of Rendezvous also written, but I think im gonna throw another one in between them cuz I got another idea. thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

The week-long hunt for Naraku ended when he finally gave them the slip. It was disappointing, but everyone was happy to return to camp. Bellies full and minds at ease, they huddled around the roaring fire while a cheerful monk regaled them with another tale from his travels.

Kagome fidgeted awkwardly with her collar, afraid that if it slipped too low, someone might see the purple love bite that had definitely not been there this morning. Sesshoumaru watched her fuss out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Kagome. What's that?"

Her eyes grew wide as she turned to Inuyasha.

* * *

"What?" she squeaked nervously, and covered her shoulder with her hand.

"That bracelet," Inuyasha answered, paying no mind to her odd behavior. "I've never seen you wear it before. Where'd you get it?"

Making a point not to look Sesshoumaru's way, she touched it nervously.

"Um, my mom gave it to me... on my last trip." Though he said nothing, she could feel his eyes burning through her.

"Huh. It's nice. Didn't think she had that kind of money."

As she tried to come up with an explanation, Inuyasha's attention quickly turned to the soul collector streaking by high above.

* * *

The air got noticeably tense, and a look of panic seemed to overcome him.

"Just go," she demanded. The others were surprised to find she sounded more amused than upset.

"Really, it's fine. We'll be alright until morning." But instead of leaving, he fixed her with a determined scowl.

"I ain't leaving you unprotected. Forget it."

She smiled with a warmth he had not been expecting, and finally looked to her secret lover.

"But we're not unprotected. Sesshoumaru will watch over us."

Looking to his brother for clarification, he only saw him raise his chin disdainfully.

"You presume much, miko."

* * *

Okay now, she looked angry. But Inuyasha unknowingly saved his brother from her wrath.

"Keh, you see? You can't count on him for nuthin'. I'm staying."

Withstanding her glare, Sesshoumaru immediately realized his folly. Sighing internally, he set to fix his error.

"I shall watch over your pack, hanyou. You may go be with your priestess." He blushed.

They all knew where he was going, but were never so blunt about it.

"Are you sure, Kagome?" With a smile, she nodded. He decided that he had to believe her.

"I will be back before daybreak," he assured them, then left.

* * *

After reassuring the couple across the fire that she really was fine with it, the matter was dropped. The darkness of the woods brought in the evening chill, and Miroku gathered Sango against his chest for warmth.

As she watched them cuddle up, Kagome shivered, silently wishing she could be in Sesshoumaru's arms like that now.

He seemed to share the sentiment, staring longingly at her and fighting himself over what to do.

He wanted to pull her back against his chest, and nestled comfortably between his legs.

But though he couldn't hold her close, he could keep her warm.

* * *

The others didn't seem shocked when he removed his pelt and offered it. Accepting it gratefully, she wrapped herself in his fluff and let his scent engulf her.

"I can't believe he didn't think you knew. He's not good at keeping secrets."

At Sango's observation, Sesshoumaru slid his gaze to the miko in his fur.

"Packmates should not keep things from one another."

While the others nodded in agreement, Kagome stood with a stretch.

"I think I'll turn in early. I just want to get in bed."

With a lingering look at Sesshoumaru, she added, "Don't stay up too late."

* * *

And then there were three. Sesshoumaru certainly didn't mind when the monk made his suggestion.

"Well, Sango my dear, it would appear that the party is over. Perhaps we should get to bed as well, and take advantage of our dear friend's absence.

She blushed, but didn't argue. Instead, she looked to Sesshoumaru shyly.

"Do you mind being left by yourself?"

She thought she knew the answer, but she wanted to be polite. He nearly scoffed.

"It is preferable."

The second they were in their hut, Sesshoumaru found himself outside the miko's window. With practiced ease, he was soon inside.

* * *

She'd been expecting him, of course. But feeling a little cheeky, she had crouched beneath the window hoping to avoid detection.

It worked. As he flew through the opening and looked around, she had just enough time to stand and approach him at his back.

But he only had to scan the room a moment before realizing what she was up to. And before she could reach him, he turned.

His smug features became hungry the instant he saw her. Apparently, she had thought to save him the trouble of undressing her.

He appreciated it, and finally pulled her near.

* * *

She sighed in pleasurable relief while he kissed her throat hotly, as if the action opened a valve that released all of her pressure.

But his mouth tickled a bit, and she couldn't keep her giggle contained.

"If I were an assassin, you'd be dead," she gloated, pleased at getting the drop on him for even a second. He scoffed.

"If you were an assassin, I'd die of laughter. You are much too noisy."

She tried to become indignant, but the way he growled against her throat when she attempted to pull away just felt too good. So she stayed.

* * *

But when his large, powerful hands took hold of her hips so he could press himself to her, she decided she'd better bring up something before he'd successfully avoided his scolding.

"Huh. I thought I'd make a good one. But apparently, I _'presume_ _much_.'"

Her peeved tone gave him pause. And knowing he was in trouble, he relaxed his hold enough to allow her some space. She turned from him, and crossed her arms over her chest. He signed.

"I said it to keep up appearances. We can't have your friends aware that I now acquiesce to your every whim."

* * *

"Can we?" he asked. She couldn't help but smirk at how accurate that statement was. How in private, this youkai catered to her every want. Every need.

Speaking of which, she had a burning need for him to cater to right now. So, forgetting her upset, she turned back around; only to find him less ravenous than she had expected.

"And now your 'mother' is buying you gifts. Should I pup you, who will get the credit for that, I wonder?"

"Sesshoumaru!"

"I tire of this charade. I demand you acknowledge us, or-"

He stopped himself, but she was invested.

* * *

"Or what?"

He knew what he should say. But he just couldn't bring himself to say it. The truth was, he knew there was nothing she could do to get him to leave her. She knew that, too.

He just hoped that by now she would take his feelings into account, instead of that half-breed.

Seeing her challenge would go unmet, she sighed, stepped closer, and threw her arms around him.

"I know it's been hard. And I am very grateful for your cooperation. But it won't be long now. I just want to make sure he has somebody first."

* * *

"He's figuring it out with Kikyo. As soon as they get more comfortable, I will tell him."

Sesshoumaru scoffed, and tried to pull away, but she pulled him back.

"It will make it easier to drop the bomb when he has his own relationship to worry about. Then I won't feel so guilty about it."

"You would have our love contingent on his?" she could hear his scowl.

"No! Not at all!" She hugged him closer. "It's just gonna make it less painful for him. I promised I'd never leave him," she mumbled into his chest.

"But soon, I will."

* * *

He softened a bit at her heartfelt admission. Finally, he lifted his arms and returned her embrace. She sighed in relief.

As he held her close, his mind was reeling with possibilities. Did that mean she planned to come with him? Would she leave her pack to be his mate? It had been implied, but they hadn't really discussed it.

He'd never actually considered all she would have to give up to start a life with him.

Pulling back, she looked into his eyes.

"Now. Are you going to spoil our night together pouting? Or are you going to undress?"

* * *

A/N: I know some people are getting frustrated with Kagome for her secrecy, but that's kind of the plot lol. Once the cat's out of the bag, there's not much story left. So we're gonna keep it a secret for a little while longer XD

I'm taking a very short break from Only Human to clear my palate, and I was thinking of banging out a few chapters of this story. If you'd like more, let me know and I can get at least a couple more chapters out this week. But, you know... reviews=fuel wink wink. I'm pretty easy to motivate.

Probably some sexy time coming up next!


	7. Chapter 7

They hadn't bothered with her barrier for privacy, as there were currently only humans in the camp.

As long as she wasn't incredibly loud, the busy couple next door should not be able to hear them.

But when he shifted his hips just right, at the same time he was doing wonderful things to her neck – right in her favorite spot – she became... incredibly vocal.

The sound caught him off guard at first, but he was mostly just amused. He thought he'd heard all the noises she made. He loved all of her noises. He loved making her make noises.

* * *

He was smiling down at her from where he hovered above. His body covered in sweat, he let her catch her breath while he made himself busy planting tender kisses all over flushed skin.

He hardly had time to commit her latest noise to memory, and how exactly he got her to make it, when he sensed something outside, and froze.

Feeling him stiffen above her, and noting the panicked look in his eye, Kagome ventured between pants, "Baby, did you...?"

But before she could finish, he was off of her. Out of her, and leaping back out the window.

* * *

He'd barely had time to grab his hakama pants, and in a blur of white he was gone.

He startled her with his haste, but her questions were soon answered when right after he leapt, the door to her hut flew open and there stood a very concerned monk.

"Miroku! What are you doing, you perv?!"

Pulling her sheet up over her breasts, he actually appeared too worried to appreciate what he might have caught a glimpse of.

"I thought I heard you scream. Are you alright?"

If her skin wasn't already flushed, he might've noticed her cheeks turning red.

* * *

Finally registering her disheveled appearance, Miroku actually blushed himself.

He had seen many women look like that over the years. He wondered if he may have interrupted a very good dream.

"Oh, I just..." Looking around the room, Sesshoumaru's white haori was crumpled up and tossed aside. Her breath hitched, and she hoped to god that Miroku wouldn't notice.

"I saw a spider!" That was lame. But she didn't have a whole lot to work with. Plus, she was still coming down from the affects Sesshoumaru had on her only seconds ago.

Miroku looked somewhat confused, but he slowly nodded.

* * *

He left after a quick apology, and she relaxed when he didn't seem to notice the demon's clothing on her floor. Sesshoumaru got back inside undetected. And somewhat excited by the rush of the close call, they picked up where they left off – this time, using her barrier.

He woke up in her bed, half covering her with his imposing form, she didn't seem dissatisfied at having his large body weighing her down throughout the night.

He loved waking up with her like this. Nuzzling into her neck, he was dreaming of the day they could do so without hiding.

* * *

He watched her come to. The night was almost over, as signaled by the faint hints of light bearing more of her sweet profile to his enraptured view.

It was a shame they fell asleep. He could think of other things to do with the short hours they stole away. Kissing her neck, and moving to hover once again, he decided there was still time for one last attempt.

"Mmm. Did we fall asleep?" she lamented. He answered by putting his mouth on hers again and seeking her tongue with his own.

"So much wasted time," she whined. He agreed.

* * *

His skin was hot, and sticky, and she loved the way it felt pressed up against hers. The hard muscle of his form was even more impressive while gliding over her soft body with tantalizing slowness.

But as he positioned himself to enter her yet again, she stopped him.

"We can't," she pouted. "It's almost daybreak. Inuyasha will be back any minute."

This didn't seem to bother him, and he dropped his face down to meet hers.

"I will be quick," he insisted with a sharp fanged grin, hooking his hand behind her knee and separating her thighs even further.

* * *

"You're never quick," she countered, only causing his amusement to grow. At least he paused to think about it.

"This disappoints you?" She was smiling too. Before she could answer, she felt him stiffen again, and she was almost positive she heard him curse under his breath.

Once again, he was off her in a flash. This time, he was able to grab all of his clothing and don it before taking a familiar jump out her window.

This time, she expected company. Before he came though, she released a blast of purity to kill every scent in the room.

* * *

When Inuyasha barged in, she already had herself covered, and was fixing him with a look that left no question of her displeasure.

"Inuyasha!" she admonished, "What are you doing?"

He looked around the room curiously. Suspiciously. She fidgeted.

He sniffed the air a few times, with kind of a dazed expression.

"That's strange. I could have sworn..."

"I thought-" he sniffed again, "I thought I smelled Sesshoumaru in here."

She knew she couldn't appear guilty, so she pushed her nerves down.

"Well, he's not. And you shouldn't be either."

He flattened his ears down against his head, and blushed.

* * *

She was kind of mad at him. What if he _had_ caught Sesshoumaru in her room? Would that have made it okay to just barge in on them like that? What did he plan on doing about it?

Besides, he was pack now, wasn't he? He could be in her room if she wanted him to be.

Maybe he was worried he was there against her wishes.

"I was scared something happened," he finally admitted. "He was keepin' watch. And the only reason I can think of him being in here is..." Kagome held her breath.

"If something terrible happened."

* * *

Kagome softened. He was only worried about her.

It probably stressed him out to be away from them. They were his to take care of. But she didn't need that from him anymore. Maybe she should just tell him. Tell him that she was no longer his burden. She found another interested in the position...

She also felt bad that his time with Kikyo was probably spent worrying about them. She knew how precious those fleeting moments could be.

"Nothing happened. I'm fine. Sesshoumaru took good care of me." Then, she saw his gaze drift behind her.

"Kagome. What's that?"

* * *

Almost afraid to look, she slowly turned her head and mentally cursed.

They almost made it.

"What's that doing in here?"

Sesshoumaru forgot his pelt. He had given it to her by the fire, and she guessed it slipped his mind. He was in a rush, after all...

"Inuyasha, I-"

"That must be what I smelled." She saw him sigh heavily.

"Few. That's a relief. I thought I was losin' it for a minute."

She released a sigh as well, and agreed.

"Yeah, I was cold by the fire, so he let me borrow it. He'll get it back later."

* * *

Mystery solved, Inuyasha apologized for the mix up.

"Sorry. Get back to sleep. I'm gonna get some rest too. But I'm back if you need anything. Don't be afraid to come bug me, okay?"

Kagome smiled. "Okay. Thanks, Inuyasha."

He started to leave then, but before he made it out, he spun around.

"Hey, Kagome?" She looked up, adjusting her sheet more appropriately.

"I just wanna say thanks. For being so cool about Kikyo earlier." She was about to wave him off, but he continued.

"I know we haven't really talked about it yet, but I owe you a conversation."

* * *

"Inuyasha, its fine-"

"No." He looked at her meaningfully, scowling.

"No, it isn't. I thought it was better for you if I kept our meetings secret. But I was wrong."

Her heart twisted painfully in her chest, and he likely misread the pain marring her features.

"I shouldn't keep secrets from you. It was a rotten thing to do. And I promise you right now, I will never keep anything from you again, okay?"

She wanted to tell him it was fine. She wanted to tell him _why_ it was fine. That she was just as bad as he was.

* * *

But she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to tell him, even though something inside her screamed that _now_ was the time.

"We can talk more about it tomorrow. But I just wanted you to know how much tonight meant to me. I mean... You know I love you, right?"

How she'd longed to hear those words. Before...

But hearing them in the context of friendship, she couldn't hold back the tears that relayed how much it meant to her.

"Yes," she whispered. "I love you too."

Increasingly uncomfortable, he turned again to leave.

"We shouldn't keep secrets from each other."

* * *

She thought he knew right then. Thought she'd been caught.

"Never again. Promise?"

But her head was nodding of its own accord. And with a smile, he was out the door.

She flinched. She knew he heard it.

Wordlessly, she crossed to grab mokomoko, and headed for the window.

There he was. Waiting for her, like always. She handed it to him.

"The hanyou is correct. Secrets are for the weak."

But when she leaned forward for her goodbye kiss, he met her more than halfway.

They were both smiling when their lips finally parted.

"Let's do it again sometime."

* * *

Despite it all, despite his displeasure with the situation, he couldn't be mad.

Frustrated, sure. Maybe a bit disappointed. But he wouldn't tarnish their sparing time together with resentments.

He saw her standing at her window, not a stitch on. And looking at him with all the love she had showed him throughout the night together. He needn't question it. He knew.

He smiled, that dazzling smile that was only for her.

"Anytime you like."

And she melted.

"When are you free?"

She almost – _almost_ – laughed when he pretended to think it over.

"For you?" He had her beaming.

"Always."

* * *

A/N: I haven't been doing a very good job of keeping these chapters to 10 increments...

I need to work on being more concise XD

But I figured no one minds getting bonus segments. Between the last 2 chapters, I think I went over my quota by 11. Let's see if I can do better next time =)


	8. Chapter 8

When the giant slug demon attacked the group on their well-deserved break from travel, Sesshoumaru wasted no time in dispatching it.

It really was no trouble. He'd killed a million demons in his life, and he figured the least he could do after inserting himself into the group was take out any trouble makers who saw fit to inconvenience them.

But though he was used to slaying demons with a swipe of his sword, he had little experience in sheltering innocent bystanders from the results of his attacks.

It had never really occurred to him before to shield the others.

* * *

He was confused when he landed. He had expected praise for his swift kill, or perhaps awe at his flawless execution. But the others looked on with muted horror as he landed silently back on the ground.

Even his brother was silent, which concerned him.

So when he turned to see what they were looking at, he was surprised to find the miko covered from head to toe in gooey slug remains.

He had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing. She really did look ridiculous.

But, aware of her propensity for cleanliness, he knew she was not pleased.

* * *

Chunks of slug were in her hair. On her clothes and down her shirt. Everyone was waiting for her inevitable explosion, and were somewhat nervous what the inuyoukai would do to her in response.

She was being eerily quiet, and Sesshoumaru used the delayed reaction to search his mind for a plan to save him.

Luckily, his brain came through.

"I sensed a hot spring back there."

She was still very unhappy, but the news seemed to temper her a bit.

"Take me there. Now," she demanded through grit teeth; removing guts from her arm and tossing them aside harshly.

* * *

Inuyasha looked amused as his brother shot him a pensive glance. He would learn about Kagome's temper someday, and her need to keep clean. He supposed now was as good a time as any.

He gathered her to him, uncaring of the mess she was making pressed against his formerly pristine kimono. Miroku noted it as odd, as Sesshoumaru also very much preferred to remain unsullied, but the others didn't seem to notice.

He flew them out of the clearing.

"Did you sense a spring, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"No. But the bastard can deal with it. It's his fault anyway."

* * *

"I'm starting to think you planned that." She barely got the statement out before he kissed her again. He had her pinned against the ledge of the hot spring, and was effectively erasing every last murderous thought she had entertained in the last ten minutes.

"You give me far too much credit." Though he would have to remember that one for later. If all it took to get her naked was covering her demon goo, he decided she would have a lot of exploding youkai in her future.

And he would help to clean her off. It was only right.

* * *

After washing the slug out of her clothes, they laid them on the bushes to dry. His own repaired themselves, which Kagome deemed unfair, so he folded them up before joining her in the water.

"My clothes won't be dry for hours. What am I supposed to wear back?"

She spread her legs as he settled between them, and his claws on her hips sent jolts of pleasure through her.

"I am not opposed to waiting." The way his lips were working her neck nearly rendered her unable to respond.

"Not exactly subtle."

He only shrugged, and continued kissing.

* * *

He made love to her slowly; enjoying every moment of her soft body against his.

He loved the way she pulled him closer. Their previous arrangement saw them together sporadically at best, so he very much appreciated the newfound access to his miko.

It wasn't as much as he wanted, that was for certain. But he was not ungrateful for the increase in contact.

Soon, they wouldn't have to hide. But until then, he would take her at every opportunity. He just had to make sure they had plenty of chances to be alone.

She moaned as he continued to thrust.

* * *

Whenever given the opportunity, Kagome had the reputation of extending her baths to as long as possible. So when a good deal of time had passed, and she still hadn't returned, it hadn't triggered any warning bells for the others.

Inuyasha figured his brother must be getting bored. But that would teach him to get Kagome covered in sludge. He would just have to deal with keeping watch and waiting for her to finish.

Something occurred to Miroku, however.

"Kagome-sama did not bring a change of clothing." He stood, and made his way to her things. "I will bring them."

* * *

The others just looked at him with half-lidded annoyance. "Nice try, pervert."

His less than innocent grin caused Sango to stand. "I'll bring her some clothes."

She grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, and headed for the tree line.

"You know where you're goin?" Inuyasha asked, kicking his leg lazily over his knee from his reclined position.

She nodded. "I've been through here before. There is a spring not too far."

The men were perfectly content with just relaxing by the fire, and they waved Sango off dismissively as she set out on her mission through the woods.

* * *

Sesshoumaru really could hold his breath for an incredibly long time.

He had been down there for several minutes already, and seemed to have no intentions on resurfacing any time soon. Not that Kagome was complaining.

Her head lay back on the edge as she closed her eyes in indescribable pleasure. His tongue had been working her into a frenzy, but he was frustrating her as he seemed to be holding back.

He could normally bring her to completion quiet swiftly this way. But being underwater, she got the feeling he was trying to show off for her a bit.

* * *

This was it. She was so close. _So close_. He had brought her near the brink a couple of times already, before cruelly withdrawing and denying her release. But he wouldn't do it again.

She knew he loved her, and if she didn't cum this time, she thought she was going to cry.

Just when she thought he would put an end to her torment, he froze. She screamed in frustration as his head suddenly resurfaced.

He put his hand over her mouth, and she considered biting him. But the panic in his eyes had her worried.

"The slayer approaches."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm obsessed with ONLY HUMAN again, lol. I know where I wanna go with this tho...


	9. Chapter 9

At first, Sango was worried she'd forgotten the way to the spring. But she relaxed when she peeled back the last branch and found the clearing she remembered.

"Kagome?"

Worried she might have fallen asleep in the water, the taijiya called out to her friend, and was relieved when she opened her eyes.

"Oh, hey Sango," she greeted nonchalantly. "What're you doing here?"

She was glad her friend was okay. She had been gone an awful long time, but it looked like she was just enjoying her soak. Not only clean, she now looked relaxed, if not a little flushed.

* * *

"I brought you some clothes," the woman explained, holding them up. "I figured you might want to change."

Kagome smiled. It was sweet of her friends to think of her, and she felt guilty that she was only annoyed at her presence, and wanted her gone asap. And Sesshoumaru was obviously very good at holding his breath, but she didn't know how long he could remain under water.

Her eyes shifted to the side at her clothes drying on the bushes, but when she noticed the white silks that were folded neatly nearby, she worried her friend might as well.

* * *

Kagome began to panic when Sango approached the spring. The steam and the bubbles made it impossible to see through, but the proximity still made her anxious. She willed herself not to look over at Sesshoumaru's clothes.

"How's the water?" she casually wondered. Kagome wanted to roll her eyes.

"Great," she answered curtly.

Sango giggled. "Looks like it. Maybe I should take a dip too." She reached in to test the hot water with her hand, and made a noise of approval.

Kagome appeared calm, but internally she was freaking out. Sesshoumaru, down below, seemed to pick up on that.

* * *

Sliding between her legs once again, he resumed his earlier attentions. With a thigh in each hand, he spread her wider, pressed himself forward and set to ease her tension with his tongue. He used the deft appendage to part her outer lips, and when he found what he was looking for, he put it to work stimulating her swollen nub. She tensed further at first, so he gave her a reassuring squeeze with each of his clawed hands. In no time, she was putty in them, and he felt her practically melt in his mouth.

"Kagome? Are you okay?"

* * *

"Yesss..." Kagome hissed. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she tilted her head back.

Sango crinkled her brow at her friend's odd behavior, and the miko used everything she had to get it together for her audience. She was torn between wanting to kill Sesshoumaru for distracting her, and saying 'fuck it all' and presenting for him right in front of her packmate.

"Maybe you should come back. I think all this heat is going to your head."

She moaned in approval, and tried not to sound too porny about it. She didn't think she succeeded, as Sango continued to stare.

* * *

She was getting close to her peak, and despite trying to subtly shoo him away, Sesshoumaru's head was between her thighs, and was not going anywhere.

She either needed Sango to leave right now, or Sesshoumaru to stop. She knew which one she preferred, so she tried to make this quick.

"I'm almost...hmmm... almost done," she somehow managed to say. Her eyes were closed now. Sango looked at her suspiciously.

"Okay, just don't take too long. We're gonna start dinner soon."

She thought she might make it, but then, he did that special move that always made her come hard.

* * *

It was over.

"I'm coming!" she announced to the heavens. "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Kagome thrusted into his face, as her hand instinctually went under water to grab at his bangs and grind his mouth right into her.

"Okay! Jeez, I'm sorry. I will just leave these here." Sango, thinking Kagome was irritated with her badgering, set the clothes down on the rocks and left her to her bathing.

She felt bad, but most of all, she was humiliated. Even if she didn't know it, her good friend just saw her 'O' face.

She was breathing heavily as she recovered.

* * *

Once Sango was gone, Kagome yanked him up by the hair and glared angrily into his eyes.

"That was close! You almost blew our cover!"

But he looked far form apologetic. His little smirk and sparkling eyes were about to get him murdered.

"You loved it," he accused, and she fumed harder.

He wasn't wrong, but it was still embarrassing.

"She watched me come. Do you know how mortifying that is?"

He pressed himself into her, trapping her against the side of the spring. Caging her in her arms, he touched their foreheads, and ground his firm hips into hers.

* * *

Sango's mind was reeling from the strange encounter, and she was still trying to make sense of what she just saw. 'She was acting so weird. I hope that slug wasn't poisonous..."

But she was only a few yards out when she looked down at her hands and stopped dead in her tracks.

She'd dropped off the clothes, but she forgot to leave the towel.

'Stupid!' she chided herself, but blamed Kagome's odd behavior.

She turned back around to give it to her. Kagome wasn't being super friendly, but Sango knew she'd be happy to be able to dry off.

* * *

Still yet to be satisfied, but very turned on, Sesshoumaru ground his heavy cock into her swollen lips and made her gasp at the contact. Her anger was melting away, and he lowered his lips to her neck to make her forget the rest of... whatever she was mad about.

"Forgive me," he demanded against her throat. She moaned at the vibration, and buried her fingers in his hair.

"For what?" she asked dazedly, eyelids growing heavy once more. He smiled, and hooked a hand under each knee to pull her closer.

He took her lips in a greedy kiss.

* * *

Kagome moaned against his mouth, and he took the opportunity to invade her with his tongue. He still tasted like her, but all she remembered was the mind-blowing orgasm, and not the humiliation that accompanied it.

He ground into her harder, groaning at the contact, and she finally brought her legs up to wrap around his sturdy waist.

With his hands now free, he roamed over her taught form, squeezed her firm breasts, until finally framing her jaw to deepen his kiss even further. She arched into his touch, until a gasp from the bushes caused them both to freeze.

* * *

A/N: For those playing at home, i went one over my quota this time XD Sorry for the delay. Only Human has been taking up much of my time, but i needed a break. So, here we are! I'm sure more will soon be coming.


	10. Chapter 10

With her frantic pleas, Kagome had managed to get the demon slayer to halt long enough to let the busted couple get dressed and explain themselves.

Well, Kagome was doing the explaining... to Sango's respectfully turned back while the demon hung by the hot spring and fussed with the ties to his clothing.

"How long has this been going on?" she demanded curtly. The woman didn't like surprises, and she _did_ _not_ appreciate being lied to. When part of a pack, you had to trust your packmates with your life. How could she do that if they were keeping secrets?

* * *

With manipulative foes like Naraku about, this was the kind of thing that could be used against them. Sango couldn't believe her friend would put them all in danger like this just to have a hot fling.

At Kagome's insistence, she turned back around, only to catch a glimpse of Sesshoumaru's perfectly cut abs as he continued to fasten his clothes.

'Okay, a _really_ hot fling. But still...'

"Just a few weeks," the miko admitted sheepishly. But after receiving Sango's accusatory glare, she amended her answer. "Two months, tops!"

Sango groaned, and wondered how she could have been so blind.

* * *

"How did this happen? And why didn't you say anything?"

Through her immense guilt, Kagome smiled warmly. She knew her friend was just hurt that she didn't let her in on this very juicy secret. She only wished Inuyasha's pain would be as superficial.

"It started when I went with him to find those herbs for Rin," she confessed. Sango remembered when the daiyoukai had come to request her services, and the fight with his brother that ensued. At the time, she thought the hanyou was being unreasonable. But it appeared he had been right about his brother all along.

* * *

No, Inuyasha never accused him of wanting the miko for himself. None of them would ever have predicted that. But he did suspect he had malicious intent. From the way he'd managed to corrupt their innocent friend for his lewd purposes, Sango would have to agree with that assessment.

"But to be honest, the attraction began long before that." Kagome's bold confession made Sango's eyes widen. That was news to her. Why hadn't Kagome said anything? She thought they always shared this type of stuff with each other. Still suspicious of his manipulation, she cast a wary glance his way.

* * *

But he said nothing, allowing the miko to handle this as she saw fit. If he had his way, he would have shouted it from the hilltops weeks ago.

"Okay. Well, why didn't you tell us?" Seeing Kagome fidget, her eyes cut to Sesshoumaru again. "Did he put you up to this? Too ashamed to be seen with a human?"

Indignant anger flared as he prepared to defend his intentions, but Kagome beat him to it.

"No! He wanted to tell you all almost immediately. I begged him to keep it a secret."

Sango's brow furrowed as she returned, "Why?"

* * *

She'd defended her position so many times to Sesshoumaru. But now, under the intense scrutiny of her best girlfriend, Kagome felt herself flounder. Seeing her falter, Sesshoumaru finally crossed over to the women and put a supportive hand on his lover's shoulder.

"For the hanyou's benefit. She believes the news may upset him."

Sango wanted to scoff. The understatement of the century.

But seeing Kagome's troubled countenance made her realize that the woman's trepidation may be valid. Inuyasha would not take this well, but he would find out eventually... unless they didn't plan to continue this ridiculous tryst for long.

* * *

"Were you ever planning on telling him?" Sango asked suspiciously. "Or are you not planning on carrying on long enough for it to matter?" Sango returned her accusing eyes to the youkai lord, but his icy glare reminded her to watch her tongue. How could Kagome let someone so scary touch her so intimately? Recalling images of his ripped torso quickly answered her question.

She didn't expect him to slide his hand around the young woman's waist so possessively.

"It is a fact he will have to contend with." The finality in his voice was clear to both women. "Forever."

* * *

Kagome melted as she turned to him, and it took everything she had not to let his heated gaze draw her in like a moth to a flame. Sango watched the passionate display with unconcealed awe, and Kagome turned to her.

"I'm just waiting for the right moment. I want to make sure he is stable with Kikyo before I drop the bomb."

The strange lingo confused her, but was quickly forgotten as Sango noticed the brief pain flashing over the inuyoukai's handsome features. Seeing the normally stoic demon display any emotion was rare. Maybe she really had misjudged him.

* * *

"As soon as the time is right, I'll tell Inuyasha," Kagome promised. "Until then, you can't say anything to him."

But the young woman's plea fell on deaf ears.

"No," she answered immediately, but the miko pressed onward.

"...or the others."

The fire in Sango's eyes betrayed her rage at the request. It was bad enough that they wanted to go through with their deception, but there was no way she was going to be complicit.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Maybe you're both fine with lying to your closest friends, but I have more honor than that."

* * *

Kagome's face fell, and her stressed panic became palpable. Sesshoumaru was torn.

On the one hand, he wanted nothing more than to be done with this shameful charade. The slayer discovering them was a blessing, and he was eager to finally get this over with.

But feeling his distressed lover tense in his hold had him yearning to put her back at ease. With an inward sigh, he proved to himself that he truly would do anything for her.

"All Kagome asks for is your silence," he reasoned, earning the taijiya's attention. "Honor your closest friend, and respect her wishes."

* * *

"'Bout time!" Inuyasha complained when the trio broke through the tree line. He didn't notice the nervous air that entered the small clearing, but as he finished arranging dinner on the fire, he did notice one thing.

"Hey, why's your hair wet too, bastard?" The hanyou moved to stand before them to await his explanation. The couple shared a pensive glance.

Sango had not agreed to their demands, and it had been a tense walk back to the campsite.

Kagome was not ready for this, but worried any lie she told would be immediately refuted by her newly enlightened packmate.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood confidently as his brother burned holes into him, but remained silent. It was Kagome's secret to tell, but he would lend her all the support she required.

The woman by his side started to shake, and he could smell the tears welling up in her blue eyes.

'At least it will all be over now,' he reassured himself, aching at her pain.

"Inuyasha, I..." she began, earning a scowl for her strange behavior.

"She had to wait for Sesshoumaru," Sango piped up nonchalantly from behind. All eyes cut to her.

"That's why they're late. Sesshoumaru bathed after her."

* * *

Kagome's grateful, yet disbelieving eyes lingered on her friend, and she felt all of her tension fall away in an instant.

Sesshoumaru wanted to curse. He had been so close to getting his way. But as frustrating as it was, he was also pleased with the slayer for extinguishing the miko's anguish. For now, at least.

"Keh, figures," Inuyasha scoffed, and went back to his fire. "That pretty boy's fussier than any female. Sorry he made you wait for him, Kagome."

"It's alright," she smiled in relief, while Sesshoumaru got in his own dig.

"A bath would not kill you."

* * *

"But I might."

Inuyasha huffed dismissively, but the daiyoukai made sure to spare Sango an appreciative nod of thanks. She returned it with a disapproving scowl that made it to Kagome too, before going to sit at the other end of the camp to polish her weapon.

Miroku noticed the odd exchange, and went to sit causally beside his intended.

"Is everything alright?" he asked lowly. His intuition made him perceptive, especially where she was concerned. That knowledge had her smiling at him sweetly.

But she was awash with guilt. She resented them for making her lie to him.

"Fine."

* * *

A/N: +4


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Just scratched this out real quick before work, so if there's any error's, i'll fix em tonight. enjoy!

* * *

In the days that followed, Sango's disappointment in the scandalous couple dissipated, and redirected towards herself. Because really, if she hadn't been able to pick up on what was going on right under her nose before, she really needed to work on her observation skills. It was all so obvious now.

The longing glances. The heated innuendos. The way he saw to her comfort and protection at every turn. And then there was all the sneaking off together. They were always making little excuses to be alone, and nobody seemed to even notice.

Maybe it was her fault; the obliviousness.

* * *

There was an element of low-key manipulation to it, but the taijiya supposed it was harmless. Inuyasha was too predictable, and the lovers were shameless in exploiting that.

Kagome would insist on going off on some petty mission, and Inuyasha would insist on accompanying her. Sesshoumaru would then boast of his superior ability to perform some chore or feat, ensuring the hanyou would remain to accomplish it himself... and much better than his brother, too. As alpha, he would command the inuyoukai to see to Kagome's protection in his stead, causing Sesshoumaru to bemoan his task. But he always relented.

* * *

Sango rolled her eyes when their leader 'ordered' Sesshoumaru to escort Kagome on her trip to Jinenji's village, so that the hanyou could be freed up to chop the largest pile of firewood the world had ever seen. They rolled a little higher when the demon lord made a show of grumbling over 'human weakness' being a 'waste of his time.' The smirk tugging at his lips paired with the giddy sparkle in Kagome's eyes caused her to scowl, and both were wiped away when they took notice of the annoyed woman's reaction.

Then, she couldn't help but feel guilty.

* * *

She supposed she should be happy for them. Trickery and deceit aside, there were other little nuances the slayer was picking up on as well. Like how in the last few days, the young miko had been happier than she ever remembered seeing her. And how the previously cold and cruel demon lord could finally be described as satisfied, and complete. She never would have considered the two of them a match, but they really seemed to make each other happy.

She was ashamed to realize that their recent contentedness was another thing she had failed to pick up on.

* * *

She didn't disapprove of the union – strange as it was – but the deception. Inuyasha was so worried about hurting Kagome with the whole Kikyo thing, and he didn't have to be. If he only knew what was going on with his brother behind his back, he wouldn't have to feel ashamed of his choices, or worry about her safety. Say what you want about Sesshoumaru, but at least with him, Kagome was sure to never get threatened again.

"Keh, those two always take too long. I swear, if that bastard is causing her any trouble, I'll kill him."

Then again...

* * *

It was nearly sundown when the couple finally returned. They claimed Jinenji got his herbs, so the mission was a success. When Inuyasha asked about their trip and they said it was uneventful, the demon slayer scoffed in a way that garnered everyone's attention. Twin sets of eyes fixed the woman with a death glare, but the others, as per usual, thought nothing of the outburst.

Kagome tried to look intimidating, but the rumpled state of her clothing told Sango all she needed to know – which was nothing. Sesshoumaru looked pristine like he always did, aside from one glaring difference.

* * *

"Uneventful, huh?" The pair of glaring eyes intensified their warning at the taijiya's accusatory – and loud – tone of voice. The silent order to 'clam up' went unheeded.

"You look like you were chased by a demon." Gesturing at the miko's disheveled appearance brought attention to it. "Your skirt is ripped."

Kagome's admonishing gaze slid to her partner in crime. Oh yes, she was attacked by a demon, alright. A very eager, impatient demon right outside the village.

Sesshoumaru didn't falter as the slayer sauntered to him next, but if looks could kill...

"And you have a twig in your hair."

* * *

But as much as she hated them sneaking around, Sango loathed it even more when they didn't. At least when they were gone, she didn't have to bear witness to the shameless display. It made her feel like an accomplice.

This time, Inuyasha and Miroku had gone off to help a man fix his roof, and that left the three of them alone in the village, but she might as well not have been there. Now that Sango was hip, the couple took no measures to shield her from the depth of their regard for one another. It was disgusting.

* * *

She was trying to practice with her weapon; she thought it would make for a good distraction. But out of the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but glimpse the canoodling couple at the base of the mighty magnolia tree. Gentle nuzzling and sweet nothings... apparently great sex wasn't the only thing they had together. While enjoyable, they seemed to relish the opportunity to simply be near; hang out, just like a normal couple.

Kagome lay half-pressed against his reclining form while they looked up at the clouds and chatted about nothing in particular.

Sango felt a little mollified.

* * *

As time went on, she became less offended by their lies. They seemed to genuinely care about each other, and she was happy to help them get a little respite from their ruse. It couldn't be easy on them, and really, who were they hurting? She supposed she could give them this... for a bit longer.

So when Inuyasha ordered her and Miroku to exterminate a demon in the neighboring village, Sango threw them a bone.

"That sounds dangerous, Inuyasha. You should come too."

After asking if the couple would be okay alone, he acquiesced. He really was too easy.

* * *

A/N: that's 10, baby! don't get used to it XD


	12. Chapter 12

When they returned from the extermination, Sango briefly worried that the helpful trio might walk in on something indecent. But she should have known better.

The secret couple was annoyingly stealthy, not to mention Sesshoumaru's nose could pick up their scent from a mile away.

Still, with what she'd seen lately...

On the contrary, they were perfectly cordial when receiving the other packmates. Not suspiciously so, but genuine.

Whatever little time they had been allotted appeared to do wonders for both of their moods. Not only were they sated sexually, but emotionally as well. They really needed this time together.

* * *

Sango tried not to dwell on which common use areas had been defiled in her absence. Knowing them, she didn't want to know. But instead, her thoughts strayed to her other two companions, and how ignorant they were... was almost willfully so.

To not have a clue of what was going on, you really had to not pay attention, and shame engulfed her when she acknowledged that she had been among them only days ago.

To not see, you have to not be looking. How hurtful must it be not to be seen by the closest people in your orbit?

* * *

It made her think of her own perceptions; her own blind spots. She thought she had them pegged, but she had absolutely no idea what was festering beneath the surface. What else had she gotten wrong?

What else had she not seen, simply because she never thought to look?

What else did she not know about those – any of them – who she claimed to hold dear?

And what did Kagome and Sesshoumaru see in each other that she had never seen? What did they know about each other that she had never known?

And what did they see in her?

* * *

A day of hard work deserved a relaxing end, and that's exactly what the eclectic group of shard hunters saw fit to indulge in. While the others lounged beside the fire, Sango managed to lure Kagome away from the group for some 'girl time.'

"So," she began causally, "how's it going... with Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome blushed as she remembered their steamy day together, but she was more excited than expected to have this outlet in her friend.

"Wonderful," she gushed dreamily. "He's so perfect."

Sango couldn't help but smirk at the smitten young woman. She was swooning. "Nobody's perfect."

"He is."

* * *

"I've never felt this way," she deigned further, and followed up with a bold confession. "I love him. And he loves me."

Sango couldn't say she was surprised. It had taken a much longer courtship for her to admit her feelings about Miroku, but the way the couple felt was loud and clear.

"I can see that. And I'm sorry I was suspicious at first, but I can tell how serious he is. You both are."

Kagome smiled at the concession.

"But, humor me a minute. What is it about him that made you fall so hard?"

"Besides the obvious?"

* * *

The demon slayer couldn't help but laugh at her friend's lascivious demeanor. The shy, innocent Kagome was a thing of the past, likely courtesy of the outrageously attractive – and apparently, incredibly gifted – Lord of the West.

It's not that she couldn't understand the draw, but Kagome was always so independent. She would never have staked all her future happiness on some man... male. But that had all changed.

"He's the one," she confidently admitted. The miko then went on to boast of his marvelousness, and how she desired to spend the rest of her days with him.

"Does he know?"

* * *

Kagome seemed a bit startled at the question. She was sure he knew how she felt; she'd praised him to the heavens often enough, and it wasn't like his ego was in any way wanting.

But with all they'd confessed over these past few weeks, they had successfully avoided the topic of what their future together would really look like. It was so much work to even accomplish a present, after all.

But maybe they should start figuring it out. It wasn't like he ever brought it up either, but with her reluctance to declare them, perhaps he was insecure.

* * *

Sango had given her a lot to chew on. She was becoming very grateful that her friend had caught them in the act... or damn close to it. But later in the night when she'd finally worked up the nerve to talk to him, Kagome returned from her potty break to see he had left the fire. So had Sango...

Somehow, the persistent slayer had managed to accost the great Western Lord, and persuade him into a private conversation.

His patience held reign over his curiosity, as he waited to hear out the young woman who helped keep his secret.

* * *

"I need to talk to you about Kagome."

Concern flashed through his eyes at the prospect of a problem. What was wrong? Had he done something?

"She loves you."

He wanted to scoff, but settled for lifting his chin arrogantly.

"I know it."

She knew he would never be as candid with her as with his miko lover, but Sango was confident enough to read between the lines.

"You seem sincere enough, so I'm not going to insult you."

"Too late."

She frowned. Sexy or not, she didn't know how Kagome put up with this youkai's infuriating, egotistical, condescending demeanor.

* * *

"You know that she used to have feelings for your brother." He sneered at the reminder, but she bravely continued.

"I just need to be sure you're as genuine as you seem. What are your intentions with her? How serious are you? Because if this is just a fling for you, and you're only in it for the sex-"

"Stop," he demanded, but she did not comply.

"If you break her heart, I'll make certain you pay. We all will."

Her stern look relayed her seriousness, and promised certain death. He wasn't intimidated in the least, but he was impressed.

* * *

Under normal circumstances, he would severe her head for such a threat – even one as pathetic as this. Add to that, putting his honor and honesty into question deserved the sting of his poison. But her obvious devotion to his beloved pleased him, and he was feeling generous.

"Know this," he demanded coldly enough to throw a chill down her spine. "If This One had his way, his mark would already be upon her."

Sango's blood chilled at the fearsome tint to his tone, but the anguish that followed floored her.

"It is not my trepidation that keeps her unmarred."

* * *

She immediately felt shame for doubting him. Then fear at having the audacity. Then, finally, heartbreak. In that moment, she held no question of his utter devotion to the keeper of the Shikon. So why did Kagome? With all she had just heard the young woman confess not an hour ago, why would she possibly keep the one she loved waiting? Hurting?

Did she worry so much about what his brother thought, that she would let the man she loved continue to squirm in this agonizing limbo? She'd misjudged their dynamic.

"Thank you, for your continued assistance."

She'd misjudged _him_.

* * *

A/N: +2


	13. Chapter 13

He appeared to be uninterested when Kagome made for the tree line, but Sango noticed how the demon lord's eyes continued to stray to the forest. No one else did, of course, but to the slayer, he might as well have been staring longingly after his miko the whole ten minutes she'd been gone.

"I sense a demon," Sesshoumaru lied as he rose from his seat. "I will investigate."

Luckily, Inuyasha was otherwise occupied, so there was only the monk to deter.

"Shall I assist you, my lord?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"There is no threat. Do not trouble yourself."

* * *

Miroku offered no resistance as he watched the daiyoukai leave, but his gears were turning.

"Kagome-sama's been awfully forgetful lately."

Sango looked over wearily at her boyfriend's contemplative features.

"She's left something behind at the hot spring every day this week."

The taijiya tried to remain passive, but his tone worried her. The thoughtful man was incredibly perceptive, and really, she was surprised he hadn't figured things out by now. They couldn't keep this up forever; it was only a matter of time before he would see the light.

But despite previous protestations, she was now invested in helping them.

* * *

"Come to think of it, she has been bathing a lot more than normal."

Kagome wasn't shy about hitting the springs, but didn't indulge daily until Sesshoumaru joined the group. Sometimes, even twice. Miroku kept accurate tabs on the girls' bathing schedule.

"Do you think she is alright? Has she said anything?"

His concern was endearing, and made Sango feel all the more guilty for lying to him.

"Things have been peaceful lately. She's just taking advantage."

That answer seemed to satisfy him, and he broke into an easy smile.

"I suppose you are right. She's lucky to have Sesshoumaru-sama."

* * *

Sango's eyes widened as she turned to her intended.

"What do you mean?"

She experienced a rush of adrenaline as he folded himself back into a meditative pose.

"Too keep watch," he clarified with closed eyes. "Inuyasha would not be able to keep up all this bath-guarding duty alone."

She was able to relax again just as he cracked an eye – and a smirk – in her direction.

"But don't tell him I said that." He closed his eyes again after a conspiratorial wink, and missed the guilty smile she offered in return.

"Mum's the word. You can count on me."

* * *

'Whew! That was close.'

Miroku had been woken in the dead of night by an uncomfortable pressure on his bladder, and barely made it to the woods in time to keep his robes dry. It was a long-overdue piss that seemed to go on forever, but halfway through, the relief he felt was interrupted.

A blur of white and green taunted his periphery and raised his hackles a bit.

He was relieved anew to recognize Kagome weaving her way through the dense forest, opposed to some dangerous youkai. But instinctually, he maneuvered around his toilet tree to avoid being detected.

* * *

'Where could she be going at this hour?'

Wherever it was, she seemed eager to get there.

Inuyasha was deep asleep, and he had no idea where Sesshoumaru took off to while the rest of them slumbered. She had no protection.

He considered waking up his unconscious companion, but had second thoughts.

Miroku was not a stranger to clandestine meetings in his youth. Was it possible that their little Kagome had at long last taken a lover? It would explain the recent effects on her mood... and memory.

Whether for her protection or his perversion, he had to find out.

* * *

'Koga is a possibility,' he thought as he side-stepped a thorny bush. It was work keeping those flowing purple robes out of this and that.

'Perhaps his persistence has paid off...'

Koga was strong, and sweet, and – he was secure enough to admit – handsome. And Kagome had never been too stern about rebuffing his obvious desire for her.

But, no.

He could understand the match, he could even condone it. And Kagome did seem to have an affinity for bad boy demons with a sweet side.

But of what he'd seen, the attraction was one-sided.

Kagome was polite, not coy.

* * *

Kagome expertly dodged familiar roots and trees in hopes of locating her youkai lover.

He'd usually found her by now, and anticipation was giving way to irritation as the darkened territory became less and less recognizable.

She was bound to twist an ankle at this rate, and if she did, she had decided to make a certain demon lord her personal servant boy. Not that he wasn't already.

She tried to repress a grin at the knowledge when the sensation of hot breath hitting her nape caused her to still and turn.

But when she spun around, nobody was there.

* * *

She couldn't sense anything, but he was capable of hiding his scent.

So, he wanted to play tonight? She was much more than willing.

She pushed back the paranoid fear that someone who wasn't him was tracking her, and forced her way through an inconveniently placed cluster of bushes.

She'd finally made it through, but not without a few scrapes. She did not look forward to explaining the scratch marks along her bare legs, but it wasn't like it was the first time...

When she stopped to pick some thistles from her hair, a strong arm slid around her stomach.

* * *

His youki was masked, but she wouldn't mistake that talented hand anywhere.

"What are you doing out here?" she wondered without turning around to acknowledge him.

She knew why he was here, but why so far out?

She felt him tense, and pull her roughly back against him.

"These are my lands, priestess."

The hot breath in her ear matched the one previously at her neck.

"I shall be the one issuing demands."

The old icy edge reminded her of bygone days, and she couldn't help the initial shiver of fear any more than the shiver of need that followed.

* * *

A/N: Maybe you_ can_ get used to it, lol. im at 10 again, and i've got ten for tomorrow! not technically tomorrow, as it's 4am here. I'll prob just put it up whenever i wake up, which is afternoon time PST.

and if the stars align, i might even have another update in me before bedtime. i mean, if you want... you want some more, or do you like the suspense?


	14. Chapter 14

His tone and his hold demanded absolute obedience; commanded her to stay completely still. But she loved his authority over her needy body just as much as his tenderness... perhaps even more so.

Her defiance only riled him up, in the most wonderful ways. But that wasn't why she arched back into him involuntarily.

A growl rose from his chest at the unyielding display; propriety warred with preference as his superior instincts at once demanded he punish her for her insolence, and reward her for it.

His father's cruel hand and soft heart within him had never been so glaring.

* * *

He yearned to pleasure, clamored to punish the fabulously insubordinate miko before him. He knew she desired both too. Her radiating scent was telling, and beyond maddening. Were he any lesser a demon, a thousand of his kind would seek her out and tear her apart for the delicious challenge she presented.

The reason his father commissioned his weapons was made painfully clear.

Unable to deny her, he slid the arm holding her to him suggestively down her body, over her hip bone. He teased her with his threat, yet refused to give her what she truly wanted from him.

* * *

He could sense her frustration; scent her arousal as he passed forcefully up and down either side of her throbbing apex without ending her torture and giving what she knew he could easily bestow.

"Sesshoumaru..." It was more a warning than a plea. The sound of her pleasurable displeasure caused him to halt, and squeeze her hip tight enough to draw pricks of blood.

"You dare address me so informally?" he asked incredulously, as only he could. This woman needed a reminder of who... _what_ she was dealing with. And he was more than happy to give it to her.

* * *

She couldn't turn to face him. She couldn't even open her eyes as she felt the ghost of his taunting lips brushing her ear. His low tones – and growl – ensured that his grievance was felt more than heard.

"Your audacity is astounding."

His stroking slowed; his pressure lessened, almost as if to warn her that if he didn't receive what he desired, neither would she. It was a daunting threat.

"I'm sorry," she easily gave, twisting her neck slightly. "Sesshoumaru-_sama_."

He smirked as he raked dangerous claws under her shirt to just barely break the soft skin of her belly.

* * *

She called him by his title as often as he called her by name, and the sparing usage made it all the more thrilling. He demanded propriety as she demanded familiarity, and their common reluctance made victory all the sweeter. They were polar opposites, but their magnets were broken.

He rewarded her submission by removing the tips of his claws from her skin; seven pin pricks – not ten – were left in their wake.

"Hn. So you are capable of a modicum of respect." But when he dragged his hands further up her shirt, her impatience proved to be her downfall.

* * *

She reached up behind her, arching her back as she sought to encase him in her greedy hands and pull his face to hers. But he was in charge here, and he would have her know it.

"Yet I fear it is too late."

She nearly got whiplash as he shoved her against a tree, from the physical act as much as the way his voice somehow became even harder. He drew dangerously close. There was no way anyone else had survived this proximity.

He was terrifying, but very recent history kept her calm.

"I shall teach you your place."

* * *

His threat was his promise, and she needed him to follow through. But she knew this youkai well, and she knew that he never gave up until he got what he wanted.

Every fiber in her being told her to fight against him, but it would only prolong her reward, so she figured she might as well give in now.

He would get what he wanted eventually. He always did.

She looked up into his cruel eyes from lashes at half-mast.

"Please, my lord," her obsequiousness came so easily, it was almost mockery. "Have mercy."

Another demand? He nearly scoffed.

* * *

"Mercy?" he mocked back. Unlike her pandering, his amused sneer was 100% genuine. "My vocabulary is vast, but I know not the word. Who is the blithe, ignorant fool who told you I was capable of such?"

"No one!" she insisted defensively, eyes flying wide at the accusation. "Your viciousness is known far and wide!" He enjoyed the way her heartrate quickened as she struggled to recant. "I just thought-"

"Thought?" he interrupted to repeat her once more. "that perhaps since I've yet to kill you, I harbor affinity for strange, indecently dressed mikos? Leave the thinking to me, priestess."

* * *

It took all she had to hold her tongue. He was so smug, so overbearing, so damn condescending that every instinct she had demanded she tell off the pompous dog demon and put him in his place.

But the warmth of his hands on her, the knowledge of what he could do if she only allowed this infuriating scene to play out kept her silent. But just barely.

She took a calming breath, and squeezed her slick thighs together.

"What are you going to do to me?"

She could see the possibilities racing through his molten gaze, and she smirked.

* * *

That was a mistake, however. For the one she got in return told her she was in trouble.

He loomed closer, and ran a sharp claw softly down her cheek.

"You think you are clever," he accused. It wasn't a question. "You think I do not know that you lust for This One's cock? That you traipse illegally through my lands with the hopes of being 'punished?'" His language alone had her trembling, but it increased twofold when he drew his handsome face close enough to touch hers. "I can scent your arousal, miko. The forest is swimming in it."

* * *

A/N: 10 more, as promised! I was drinking last night and my writing took a... turn. For better or worse, who's to say?

You, I guess XD Let me know! Thanks for reading. You guys are great!


	15. Chapter 15

'Perhaps that man in the next village who helps her make deliveries?'

Miroku continued making his way through the forest as he brainstormed possible candidates.

'No. I just don't see Kagome-sama falling for a human. She would have made a pass at me by now.'

With no clue which way she'd gone, he let instinct guide him deeper.

'First Inuyasha, then Koga... She seems to have a taste for canines. Perhaps-'

He stopped in his tracks as something occurred to him.

'Perhaps her secret lover is... another woman!'

He smiled wickedly at the tantalizing prospect, and swiftly increased his pace

* * *

Fangs grazed dangerously along the column of her throat, but the warning was in his restraint.

The daiyoukai's teeth were so sharp that the slightest tweak of his neck could have her bleeding out in seconds, but he still had complete control. Despite the hardness of his obscene length digging into her almost painfully, Sesshoumaru was showing her that he could hold back, and would if disobeyed.

It was the reason for both her temper, and her flailing attempts to curb it. He seemed aware of her struggle, and sought to remind Kagome why acquiescence was in her best interest.

* * *

All defiance left her the moment he ground his heavy cock harshly against her core. The feel of him hot and throbbing right between her legs forced all the air from her lungs in a desperate gasp; puffs of her shaky breath across his neck only drove him onward.

She moaned when he rolled forward again, but then the inu retreated. The inches between them might as well have been miles, and she reached for him in hopes of reclaiming the warmth he now withheld. But he didn't heed her request. He would issue the orders, and she would submit.

* * *

She knew to get what she wanted, she had to play along, so Kagome took a calming breath and regained her composure.

He didn't reprimand her for reaching out to him, though it could be considered disobedience. The carnal need in her eyes forced him to repress a growl, and in his distraction, Sesshoumaru allowed her hands to roam across his chest.

"What makes you think you are worthy of such punishment?" he rumbled, betraying none of his own desperation in his confident, icy tone.

He held her hip tightly in his claw, while the other trailed along her throat.

* * *

"I'm not," she gasped hotly, causing the demon to slip and touch his forehead to hers. Their breathing became heavier as claws traveled up her neck and into her silken tresses.

Her hands at his chest began making their way down his torso in firm, insistent rubs, and he didn't notice as his palm at her hip started moving of its own accord; up and down her leg in long, languid strokes.

"I'm not even certain I could withstand such a _substantial_ invasion," she imparted coyly.

He was becoming increasingly distracted, so Kagome's suggestive statement took a moment to register.

* * *

Before he could get his bearings, her southbound hands wedged themselves down into his pants and grabbed onto him tightly. A deep, pleasured gasp left his lungs when she squeezed his incredibly hard length in her grip.

Kagome smirked at his reaction as she enjoyed the pulsating heat within her palm.

"I have heard rumor that the Lord of the West is so large, he has yet to find a woman able to accept him. And as I am untouched," despite his distraction, he managed to indulge in a short laugh. "I fear that such an act would be impossible."

* * *

The amusement in her eyes forced Sesshoumaru to acknowledge he had lost the upper hand, but he didn't mind it. It was all for her anyway, so as long as she was having a good time...

He moved forward to finally kiss her, but she surprised him by retreating.

At his confused look, Kagome whispered,

"But it is only right that I pay for my crimes..."

His questions died on his tongue when she slid her fist up his impressive shaft and commenced stroking him. His grip on her loosened significantly in response, and a needy groan escaped his lips.

* * *

Sesshoumaru gazed half-lidded down at his miko lover, and wrapped his large hands loosely around her hips. She knew just how to touch him; just what he liked. As she continued to pull on his cock, Kagome casually maneuvered them so the tree could support his back.

She took her free hand and ran it through the inuyoukai's hair. Then rubbed his ear lovingly before scratching behind it for good measure. The growl he'd been fighting to contain finally broke free at the favored action; he indulged in it shamelessly before nuzzling into her touch.

She pulled his face closer.

* * *

Her grip on Sesshoumaru's hair was light; he didn't take much coaxing. He thought she desired a kiss, but her lips slid past his to his ear as she continued to pump him. That's when Kagome whispered her orders.

"Imagine, my tight, virginal walls squeezing around your impossibly large cock." Her demand was arousing, but unnecessary. What did she think he was thinking about?

Regardless, the youkai groaned at the picture she painted; the language she used.

"Are you imagining, my lord? Gripping you, riding you, milking you of your potent demon seed?"

Her pace increased, along with his breathing.

* * *

She released his hair, and Sesshoumaru threw his head back to rest against the tree behind him. He'd prefer to be looking at her, but he did as his love commanded and closed his eyes to picture the scene she described.

The demon lord was enjoying her little scenario immensely, but was pulled from it in a most brutal fashion.

The swell of Kagome's powers was nothing new, especially in moments such as these. But the way it accumulated into solely her hand was a red flag. That was how she used it against her enemies, not with her lover.

* * *

Miko powers reached their peak, and she stopped stroking him. She did not release him however.

He felt her looming reiki swarm around his cock. It felt like a threat.

The purifying energy felt glorious... in regulated doses. But the amount she'd apparently summoned was enough to make Sesshoumaru squirm. Were she so inclined, she could cause him some... discomfort.

But what could she possibly be upset abou-

Oh. Right.

But he wouldn't have said all that stuff if he didn't know she loved it.

Swallowing his nerves, he attempted to assert his authority with his glare; his silent command.

* * *

As her devilish grin expanded, so did his fears. Despite having done nothing to warrant Kagome's wrath, he acknowledged that the chance to turn the tables would be a hard one to pass up. Particularly with how he'd goaded her...

She likely saw the brief flashings of worry before he schooled his mask in place, but he still tried to appear forceful.

His glare alone wasn't doing it, so he willed his voice to remain steady as he negotiated his freedom.

"Priestess- _Ah_!"

He barely got it out of his mouth before she released a warning zap to his cock.

* * *

It wasn't enough to kill him; it wasn't even enough to burn. And were she touching him anywhere else on his body, Kagome was certain the attack would garner no reaction from him.

It was just enough, in just the right spot, to let him know she meant business.

She loved their little roleplay, but she'd always wondered if she might enjoy having control of _him_ for once.

She wondered if he would enjoy it too... Maybe he would, he just didn't know it yet.

Because despite the threatening growl passing his lips, Sesshoumaru's cock lost none if its rigidity.

* * *

A/N: I swear, i don't know what happened. I was just going to do a couple short scenes, but i'm afraid this will continue for another couple of chapters, so buckle up.

it wasn't supposed to be this way...


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Basically a double post. Read the last one if you havent.

* * *

His markings were slightly jagged; his eyes rimmed red. It was nothing she wasn't used to, so Kagome wasn't afraid. It meant he was either feeling passionate or angry... in this case, maybe both.

His chest was heaving deeply; his breath coming rougher, but Sesshoumaru remained silent. A wise move, considering what happened the last time he spoke.

He glared his displeasure, his warning, but Kagome refused to back down.

Still literally holding onto her leverage, she tilted her head condemningly.

"Now who's being audacious?" she taunted. "And with the position I have you in, you must be very brave."

* * *

He saw the corner of her lips quirk, and felt a deep sense of foreboding. Sesshoumaru's instincts never failed him, but he had hoped they would this once.

Another small jolt of her powers proved otherwise.

"Or very stupid."

He refused to yelp again, but he nearly broke a tooth with how hard he clenched his jaw.

It was too much. Not exactly painful, it was the threat of what she could really do if she put some force behind it. Her control irked him, but her power was arousing. He didn't know what to make of it.

Of her...

* * *

Either way, he was confident she would never harm him. His pride, perhaps. But that damn thing had gotten him into enough trouble already. Perhaps his pride could stand to take a hit or two. So long as it was Kagome issuing the blows...

Why did the thought excite him?

She forced herself not to laugh at the bewildered look he gave her, and tried to soothe him with a few more pulls. He was still so hard; she loved the way he felt in her hand.

"So disrespectful," she tsked through his groan. "But what to do with you?"

* * *

She gave a long, slow drag down the intimidating length of his shaft, but her journey didn't end when she reached the base.

She opened her palm, and slid it over the large, tight sack of his full balls. Then, she gently squeezed one.

He interpreted the warning, and sought to issue one of his own.

"Kagome-" he began sternly, but it worked out just as well as last time.

The zap to his nuts made him grunt this time, but it was barely heard over her command.

"_Sama." _

"**Kagome**-**sama**!" he immediately amended when she took hold of the other.

* * *

The threat in her palm still loomed large, but it was easily overshadowed by the pleasing way she was fondling him. The entire prospect of what she could do – what she _might_ do – was giving him such a charge. As palpable as the one crackling at her fingertips, and unlike anything he had ever experienced.

It was exciting.

Suddenly, everything was clear. He instinctively knew what she wanted, and he was desperate to give it to her. He looked imploringly into her eyes.

"Perhaps you would afford me your kindness. Your compassion is a thing of legend throughout my lands."

* * *

The intensity in his gaze was diminished some by the messy, disheveled bangs that impeded her view.

Part of her wanted to give in, but he looked like the second she let go, he was going to barrel into her and reassert his dominance. There was a good chance that would occupy the rest of the night.

Besides, she'd come this far. What's a little farther? She wanted to make him dance a bit before she relinquished her power.

"A rumor, I'm afraid." But she didn't look very apologetic. She slid her hand back up the underside of his cock.

* * *

She gripped him tightly around the head, causing a shameful whine to escape his throat without permission. Adrenaline buzzed through Sesshoumaru, and he fixed his panicked eyes upon her cruel smile.

He felt her power rising again; she was building to something big, and he found that the anticipation was far more nerve-wracking than the actual shock she gave. He just wanted her to get it over with, and put an end to his torment.

Those taunting lips moved just as he started to sweat, and he focused everything on them.

"Now, act like the dog you are, and _beg_."

* * *

"_Please_," he obeyed immediately, and he put his heart into it. He realized he'd been waiting for a command; for something to comply to.

"_**Kagome**__-__**sama**__._ _Release_ _me_." His velvety baritone delivered with just a hint of urgency was almost enough to take her over the edge. But outwardly, she kept her cool.

"Release?" she repeated incredulously, and he couldn't contain his smirk. It faltered when she slid her fist down his cock again, and he hissed in relief.

"You want release?"

* * *

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to reply. He could barely even keep her gaze as she continued to work him. He had a pretty good idea what the answer was going to be anyway.

"Too good for you." His breath hitched when she stopped, and grasped him tighter. When Kagome leaned in close, she could hear his heart thundering in her chest.

He thought she was going to zap him; he kind of wished she would. But she surprised him again.

"What makes you think you are worthy of release?"

Were his brain working right, he was certain he could have found an answer. But it was not, so he could only look on dumbfounded as she started removing his pants.

* * *

The urge to take her was strong, and nearly impossible to resist. But more than self-preservation kept him deathly still. He wanted to see what she would do next. She had the upper hand; what did she plan on doing with it?

His lower half was now free of his clothing at least. Kagome stepped closer to put her unoccupied hand on his chest.

"Now, _stay_," she commanded, making his spine stiffen. "You will not stop praising my name, or else you will learn what blunt human teeth can truly accomplish. Understood?"

He didn't, until she dropped to her knees.

* * *

"Yes, my lady," he answered with an eager shudder. She smiled up at him in response.

"Good boy."

He was mesmerized – in a trance - as he watched her stroke him, and bring her lips achingly near; anxious but appreciative as he anticipated contact.

He was startled when her eyes suddenly cut to his. She raised two prompting brows.

"I'm waiting," she intoned impatiently. "Tell me of my greatness."

Looking down at her, a wicked smile graced his lips that he just couldn't stifle.

"Allow me to begin," he beseeched, while she wrapped her lips around him, "with your beauty..."

* * *

Miroku was starting to get worried.

He'd found no sign of the miko, and if he ventured much deeper in the dark, he feared he may get lost.

The monk was getting to know these woods pretty well, but they were vast, and the trees blocked out any moonlight that might have aided him in his search.

Matter of fact, how did Kagome see where she was going? Hopefully, she'd had the foresight to bring a flashlight, and he could just look for that.

He was starting to think he should turn back, until a nearby noise got his attention.

* * *

A/N: Oh, yes, there's more.

I guess you can blame the ASMR i listened to for Sesshoumaru. I didn't know that was a thing, or that i could sexualize him anymore than i already do lol

Also, that might be the first time i've acknowledged his nuts. how'd it go? what term do you prefer? i'm still not sure i know XD


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: This was supposed to be 2 chapters, but I couldn't get my stopping points to line up, so you just get one great big chapter! So my failure is your gain, i guess lol. But each section still is, and always will be, 100 words. Enjoy...

* * *

"...unmatched throughout the lands..."

Both hands were folded behind his head, so as not to disrupt her pace.

"...in all my years, seen anyone compare..."

Every time was like the first time, but this...

"...make me weak with need, drive me wild with want..."

This was one for the books.

"...would give anything, _do_ anything..."

For the ages!

"…at your service. Your every command..."

She was using her power.

"...your terrifying power, your humbling intellect..."

But he could die happy right now.

"...nothing in compare, shamefully unworthy..."

If this was how she dominated, he would happily submit.

"...yes, Kagome-sama. _Please_..."

* * *

Miroku was weary at first, but he was optimistic.

Perhaps it was an animal, but he'd never heard an animal make sounds like that.

He had immediately abandoned his hopes that he'd stumbled upon his missing miko. Because if that was indeed her, she was obviously in trouble.

No, this had to be a demon.

Those terrible sounds, those bone-chilling wails!

Someone was meeting their gruesome end. Unless...

The closer he foolishly approached, déjà vu took hold.

He'd heard sounds like that before!

Oh, some lucky lady was having the best night of her life.

He remembered now that Sango...

* * *

How did she do it?

How did she fit his entire length down her elegant throat?

How did she stretch her lips wide enough to accept _all_ of him?

How did she render him to an awkward, inexperienced pup out for his first rut?

And how did she wipe centuries of training and knowledge and experience right out of his thoughtless head with just a few sinful pulls of her pouting, perfect lips?

_She_ was the Killing Perfection here. She was killing him!

And how, by kami, did she resist taking him in her heat long enough to swallow him?

* * *

As he approached the clearing, Miroku assumed a familiar position.

He'd peeped on enough unsuspecting females to stealthily avoid detection. But this wasn't your average shower show.

This couple was going at it wildly... ferociously! And by the sounds of it, there was at least one demon participant in attendance.

And it... _he_ appeared very strong. If the incoherent moans of his partner were anything to go by.

He may not have found the miko, but at least he might learn some new moves before the night was through...

Crouching low behind a bush, he peeled back the last branch.

* * *

She'd sucked him dry.

By the time every last drop of his demon cum was spilt, he was a quivering mess on the forest floor.

And despite her sore jaw, and scraped knees, and full stomach, Kagome went back for more.

His seed wasn't dry, his aftershocks were not yet through, his dick hadn't even left her mouth before she put her tongue and neck to work again and tried to wring him for all he was worth.

She knew he could do it; knew there was more. Her youkai was insatiable, but damned if she wasn't going to try.

* * *

Even though her reign had ended, her subject had one last plea to make.

"Lie with me." It was a request, not a command. "Let me hold you."

His orgasm was beautiful. Perfect. He was more than confident she could give him another, but he felt bad enough not involving her in the last one. He would rectify that very soon...

But for now, he wanted to cuddle, and bask, and commit this entire experience to memory, before the endorphins wore off, and this night was just that.

And though it was her victory, he rejoiced. He had chosen well.

* * *

"Just a moment more, priestess," he panted from his place at her side, "and this night will be yours. Wherever you desire me, is where I shall be."

Kagome smirked as she looked up to the vicious demon who held her so tenderly; made her feel so safe.

'Back to 'priestess,' she observed. But she knew it wouldn't last forever. Hell, she didn't want it to.

When she gave no instructions, he rolled on top of her, and put his spent youkai body to work kissing his way down her form.

She giggled, and squirmed, and moaned... but in protest.

* * *

He was eager to see her sated; desperate to prove his worth. To earn his keep, and give her even a fraction of the pleasure she had bestowed him with tonight. Even if it took until daybreak, the hell with her friends! He refused to compromise her deserving pleasure just to keep things under wraps.

He continued to descend her tiny frame with his very capable mouth, but before he reached her skirt, newly emboldened fingers took command of his sweat-drenched bangs.

"No," she commanded harshly, and her stern tone both startled him, and aroused.

'She's found her courage, apparently.'

* * *

"Kagome," he begged, in a now familiar tone.

'Hn, it seems she has unlocked a new side to This One as well... irksome.'

Then, he figured he better use it to his advantage.

"Please." Apparently, he was willing to go all out.

"I cannot rest easy until you are satisfied. Allow me to pleasure you."

He felt victorious when he scented a spike in her already through-the-roof-arousal.

"Surely, you are aware by now of my proficiency in such endeavors?"

She was more than aware. She was an expert in the matter.

Still, she prevented him from venturing beneath her panties.

* * *

"It's almost time to get back," she reminded him. She somehow found the only way to wipe the contented look off his face.

"You keep me plenty satisfied. If you want to please me now, just let me relax with you. We so rarely get to just enjoy each other."

He held his tongue that yearned to flap about how it needn't be so... but she'd heard the spiel.

Instead, he relented, gathered her in his arms, and relaxed.

A small break in the trees revealed some stars above, and for some reason, she thought of her best girlfriend's advice.

* * *

"So, we're gonna get Naraku soon."

It was predetermined, but the spider hanyou was growing weaker. Only a few jewel shards remained, now that Sesshoumaru had joined the hunt. It would only be a matter of time. Weeks, if they were lucky.

"What then?"

He tried not to look hurt, but she likely felt him stiffen. He turned his head to her.

"I would think it would be obvious." He was trying not to sound snappy.

"The reason I am here is to quicken your path to my side. My wants have always been clear. Apparently, the decision is yours."

* * *

He didn't have to be so snippy!

She was just trying to start the conversation. Lord knows he was never going to do it.

"Calm down! You know I want to spend my life with you. You do, don't you?"

The concern in her face for once set him at ease. He loved how she relaxed when he smiled. But he still felt guilty.

"I do," he admitted, and Kagome released a breath.

"Good."

With that settled, she returned to her question.

"What I mean is, what then? Where are we going to live? What are we going to do?"

* * *

He supposed he could now understand her uncertainty. They had a plethora of options, and they had not discussed a one. He suppressed a frown at his oversight, and the anguish it must have caused her.

"I suppose I had assumed you would join This Sesshoumaru in the West," he imparted honestly, if not somewhat sheepishly. "Have you other ambitions?"

He knew she was from the future, and that she was also fond of her friends. Of course, he would not jail her, but perhaps she found other eventualities more appealing. It seemed impossible, but there was always a chance.

* * *

"Well, if we're going to stay here, of course we'll stay with you."

It only made sense. He had the most to lose, not to mention give. And she could always visit her friends. But there was also-

"If?"

She realized how foolish she sounded. She didn't even know if he could get through the well. If he couldn't, of course she would stay, but... would he go if he could?

"The future's really nice!" She suddenly felt like a used car salesman.

'Loud noise, dirty air, but hey, Internet! ...and no demons.'

Could he live like that? Could she?

* * *

In the end, all of her stressing had been for naught. It was a non-issue.

"Wherever you want me, that's where I'll be."

But now she was tasked with the burden of deciding for the both of them. It was a lot of pressure, and she didn't know what to choose. Luckily, she still had time.

For now, she was content to live in the moment. Swollen lips brushed against his ear.

"I want you inside me."

She hardly got the request past her smiling lips before the demon lord rolled her onto her back and settled between her legs.

* * *

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. This was madness.

Of all the things the monk had expected to stumble upon, what was taking place before his eyes was the absolute last.

Those two should not be doing that. He didn't even know they liked each other... that way.

Looking back, he supposed it should have been obvious. All the signs were there. But still, the debauchery...

But who was he to condemn another for their proclivities? He had to admit, he was impressed with their ingenuity. He wondered if Sango...

He couldn't bear to watch, but he'd taken notes.

* * *

Kagome was paying the price for her brief stint as a dom.

Not a terrible price, mind you. Actually, it was a pretty glorious price. But taxing, and time-consuming.

Sesshoumaru had reclaimed command of their encounter, and was ensuring there would be no questioning his ability to take control.

He was pistoning, hovering, drenched in sweat when she noticed his brief distraction.

"Wha- what is it?" she panted, when she saw his attention draw to a section of forest.

His movements never faltered when he brushed her damp bangs aside and slanted his mouth over hers.

He replied smiling.

"Nothing."

* * *

Sango had heard Kagome leave right on time for her late-night rendezvous; it was ritual by this point. So was Miroku's nightly bathroom break, and tonight, the two had unfortunately synced up.

She made an attempt to stall, but his need appeared quite urgent. So when he dashed out in haste, all she could do was cross her fingers and hope the monk didn't notice the miko.

But when several minutes passed and her lover had not returned, she became nervous. He'd been gone over an hour, and aware of his curious nature, she feared the jig might be up.

* * *

When the flap to her hut finally peeled back to reveal her missing lover, Sango's stomach dropped.

The dazed, slightly horrified look on his face told her all she needed to know. It was over.

Still, she tried to play it off.

"Where the hell have you been?" she chided. The sound of her displeasure seemed to startle him from his stupor. "I was worried."

He fixed her with a guilty smile and sympathetic eyes as he made to join her on their bed.

But her heart wasn't in it, and she let him take both her hands in his.

* * *

"I apologize for making you worry, my love," he offered gently. "I followed after Kagome; she left the camp."

"You followed her?" The admission made Sango cringe. By the haunted look in his eye when he came back, he didn't catch her until it was too late. She hoped he wouldn't be angry with her for keeping this from him.

"Yes, and you'll never believe what I walked in on."

The taijiya released a heavy sigh. Time to come clean.

"A scandalous affair," she ventured confidently, catching the monk off guard, and his eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"You knew?"

* * *

His brows were in his bangs, and his confession yielded to hers.

"How?"

"I walked in on them too," she finally admitted. She had to say, it felt good to confess.

"Having sex?" he demanded, suddenly more interested in her story.

"No. At least, I don't think so. But I would have if I was any later to the party."

His incredulity was clear as day, but soon he broke into a light chuckle.

"Apparently they are not terribly skilled at discretion." His jovial attitude lessened the tension for her, and she relaxed.

"You're not mad I didn't tell you?"

* * *

His warm smile was encouraging.

"Of course not. In fact, I would sleep better not knowing at all." The slayer creased her brow as he went in to kiss her cheek.

"Why? They're our friends?"

"I guess," he irked her with his indifferent shrug. "Still, I don't want to think about it. The two of them getting together in unnatural, and frankly, I find it disgusting."

He missed the horrified look she gave in response to his casual intolerance as he began to dress down for bed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! How could he feel that way?

* * *

Sango was appalled. Inuyasha was his best friend. How could he say such terrible things about human/demon relations? And pack, no less. She thought she knew him.

"They care about each other," she defended admonishingly. Hurt laced her tone. "They're in love."

Miroku scoffed, but was rattled when he saw the disapproving glare being leveled at him.

"Don't get me wrong!" he backpedaled defensively. "What a man chooses to do in the privacy of his hut is his business, but-"

"But?" she prompted testily.

"That's where it should stay. I personally do not wish to be exposed to such things."

* * *

Sango was fuming. How could he be so uncaring about one of their closest friends? And Sesshoumaru was no saint, but he'd helped them out a few times. Particularly lately.

And he was good to Kagome. Better than good, to be honest.

If this was how he really felt, Sango wasn't sure if she could go through with marrying him after Naraku was defeated. She needed to really think about this.

Miroku could sense her irritation, but couldn't for the life of him understand why. When he tried to put a gentle hand on her shoulder, she recoiled and stood.

* * *

His confusion was complete when she started gathering up her things.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping in Kagome's hut tonight," she replied curtly. "I know most people don't approve of humans coupling with youkai, but I expected better from you."

His brow arched as she fluttered about, trying to pack in haste.

"Kagome's my best friend. And if she's happy with Sesshoumaru, then-"

"Kagome and Sesshoumaru?" Sango froze at his urgent demand.

'Uh-oh.'

"Yeah... isn't that who we're talking about?"

She felt ill when he slowly shook his head.

"Oh."

'_Damn_!'

"...then, who?"

He smirked deviously.

"Ginta and Hakkaku."

* * *

A/N: Bahahaha! I so got you!

I totally hc that Koga's buddies are a couple LOL


	18. Chapter 18

In any other scenario, Miroku's shocking declaration regarding the Wolf Prince's henchmen would be more than enough to shift attention away from Sango's thoughtless slip. But despite her attempts to do just that, this particular divulgence proved far too disconcerting to derail the nosy lecher.

"Kagome and Sesshoumaru... are having a relationship?" He took no action to conceal his confusion, as the possibility sounded unbelievable even as he said it.

Sango slumped her shoulders, and let out a defeated sigh.

If the cat wasn't out of the bag before, it certainly was now. She just wished it wasn't her explaining.

* * *

To make things worse, the usually fairly-astute hentai was having trouble with this concept, and forcing her to draw out this shameful betrayal of her friends' trust.

"Yes."

"Kagome?" he incredulously demanded she clarify.

"Yes."

"And Sesshoumaru?" Sango huffed lightly in annoyance.

"That's right."

A thoughtful pause followed, and she hoped they could move on. But his confounded appearance didn't give her much hope.

"Our Kagome? Priestess... schoolgirl... jumps through a well?"

The slayer let out an exasperated sigh, and ran her hand down her face.

"And Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's brother, the demon. Used to have one-"

"Arm, yes!" she finished.

* * *

Her frustration was having an effect on her composure, and she was becoming increasingly irritable.

"And travels on a cloud, and carries two swords, and has a big fluffy pelt on his shoulder. That's him."

Her outburst seemed to shake him from his stupor, and the gravity of it dawned on him. He became sullen.

"You forgot; also tried to kill us a few times, is a self-proclaimed, lifelong hater of humankind..."

Sango shrugged.

"Well, he must have changed his mind. He couldn't hate them that much if he's willing to stick his cock inside one every chance he gets."

* * *

The crude statement had the monk's eyes flying wide. His brain hadn't even gotten him to that part yet. Funny, that's usually the first place it goes.

"They're having sex? Kagome's having sex?" he asked urgently, and received a confirming nod. His concern was on full display, and as obnoxious to Sango as it was endearing.

"When did this happen?" He sounded like a father who just found out his daughter starting dating. It was actually kind of cute.

"A few months, I think," she admitted, but realizing how that sounded, quickly amended. "But I only found out very recently."

* * *

She felt guilty enough keeping it from him for this long; she didn't want him thinking she knew longer than she did. But Miroku seemed less interested in that part of the revelation. He squinted his eyes suspiciously.

"And you're okay with it?"

"It's not really my call," she replied, and threw her arms up helplessly. "But yeah, I guess I am."

Kagome was plenty old enough to make her own decisions; she wasn't her mother. But even if she was, telling a girl to stay away from a boy is a surefire way to ensure she goes to him.

* * *

But thinking on it further, even if it was possible to dissuade Kagome from her selection, Sango still wouldn't do it. Sesshoumaru had shown her nothing during his time with them that should warrant any meddling. Perhaps his influence on her sexual appetites was a bit excessive, but she couldn't pin that all on him.

The monk's troubled countenance, however, was one she could understand.

"Look, I had the same reaction as you... at first. But I've seen how he is with her, and Miroku..." she paused, relaying her honesty through her eyes. "He loves her. And she loves him."

* * *

"And as long as he treats her right, that's all that matters."

"Does he treat her right?" he asked hopefully, wanting her to ease his fears. She didn't disappoint.

The smile she gave him relieved the tension in his chest.

"He does. It's adorable."

He couldn't help but smile back at the sincerity she exuded, even though the whole idea still seemed wildly inconceivable. She picked up on his reluctance.

"Just watch them, you'll see; she's got him wrapped around her little finger."

A short laugh escaped him at such a ridiculous claim. The Western Lord, leashed by a miko.

* * *

"He's good for her," Sango insisted, seeing him warm up to the idea. "And she's good for him, and with Sesshoumaru, we'll never have to worry about her safety again. She's in good hands. I trust him."

He had to say, he liked the sound of that. The thought hadn't yet occurred to him, but Kagome was a bit of a trouble magnet. And Sango had good judgement. Maybe this wasn't a big deal.

"Well, I trust you. If you think it's a good thing, then I will believe you."

"But you can't tell Inuyasha."

His features darkened in response.

* * *

He knew something wasn't right here. Suddenly, the reminder of their deception was glaring.

"Why not? Why is this being kept secret?" Her guilty appearance was nerve-wracking. "Is someone in trouble?"

He didn't know exactly what kind of stuff the demon lord was mixed up in; he was a pretty mysterious guy. But Miroku knew enough to know that youkai of his stature were not to cavort with humans. His father was a perfect example why. Did the affiliation place Kagome in danger?

"You know how he is; how he feels about his brother. Kagome's afraid it will hurt him."

* * *

Though relieved his fears appeared to be unfounded, he couldn't say the alternative pleased him. Inuyasha was his best friend, and she's right; he was sensitive. Keeping this from him was sure to be taken as an affront.

"Don't you think lying to him will hurt him too? Especially about something like this?"

No, he didn't like this at all, and Sango didn't seem to be completely comfortable with it either. So why was she going along with it?

"I agree with you, but it is what they want." She paused, and corrected herself. "Well, it's what Kagome wants, anyway."


	19. Chapter 19

Miroku was conflicted. It pained him to deny Sango anything, and he could actually understand her reasoning. But none of this was sitting right with him. It didn't feel good.

"She promised she is going to tell him soon, but we have to let her do it, okay? Please?"

The plea in Sango's eyes, and her gentle hand on his arm was a lethal combination when appealing to his acquiescence. She was sincere not manipulative, and obviously only wished to do right by her friend. But so did he.

"I don't like this. I don't want to lie to him."

* * *

Sango was growing nervous. Miroku was someone you could usually rely on to keep in your confidence. But it was that very loyalty to his friends which made this request so difficult to agree to. He was an imperfect man, but he lived by his own code. It was clear, this secret was a threat to upholding that.

His struggle was obvious, as was his displeasure.

"If he finds out we we're keeping this from him-"

"I think he's going to be mad either way. Maybe this way, we can soften him up a bit first. What do you say?"

* * *

He couldn't remember the last time his intended lobbied for something so passionately, and he couldn't remember the last time he'd said no. He doubted he was going to start now.

He wondered if the couple knew how hard this kind woman was fighting for them. She would never beg him so desperately for anything pertaining to herself, and that's why he knew he couldn't refuse.

"Alright, you have my word," he relented with a stern gaze and his chin high. "I will not inform him. Yet."

With a relieved sigh and a victorious grin, Sango finally relaxed.

"Thank you."

* * *

She hugged him tightly, very grateful for his cooperation. With that all settled, they sat on their futon, still too excitable to sleep.

"So, Kagome's having sex," he marveled, with an air of wistful acceptance. Sango smiled at his sense of loss. "It's kind of bittersweet. On the one hand, I'm proud of her, but I'm also kind of sad. She is like a sister to me."

Yes, he'd always advocated for women to feel more liberated with their sexuality, with not entirely altruistic intentions. And Kagome was somewhat of an anomaly; one he admonished as much as he admired.

* * *

But for as much as he'd encouraged it, he kind of mourned her virginity. It didn't tarnish her, or make her any less in his eyes, and really, it was kind of stupid of him to feel this way; this had nothing to do with him. But it signified that things were changing. Kagome was becoming a woman, and soon she would leave them. It was the end of an era.

"She was the one innocent thing left in this world," he lamented. Sango rolled her eyes. "The last pure soul. And she gave that purity to Sesshoumaru, it's so-"

* * *

He cut himself off, and really, Sango was glad. For such a slut, Miroku was sure putting a lot of value on virtue. It didn't make her any different. He was being such a man... and not in a good way.

"Wait. So they're having sex?"

"Oh my god, yes!" How many times did she have to say it? Was that all he could think about?

"And you thought I found them," he recalled, and stroked his chin thoughtfully. "So when Kagome ran into the woods, she was going..."

"To get her brains fucked out by the Western Lord, yep."

* * *

She hoped her crass remark would throw the monk off kilter. He had just seconds ago been mourning the loss of his 'sister's' hymen, or whatever his weird lament was, so she hoped getting graphic would dissuade him from perving out.

But she knew it was a lofty goal. She braced herself when that familiar, lascivious grin crept across his hentai face.

"You think they're doing it right now?"

She wished she could be surprised by his sudden shift and hopeful tone. She really did.

But this was on brand.

She didn't necessarily admire it, but she accepted his perversions.

* * *

If his lecherous ways were going to scare her off, they would have a long time ago. Sango made peace with Miorku's propensity for peeping and fantasizing. But as long as he didn't actually touch other women, she decided he could have his fun. To be honest, she kind of liked his insatiable lust and creativity.

She smiled knowingly back at him. For once, she knew dirty things that he would appreciate.

"Without question," she informed him. "They're like rabbits every time our back is turned. You don't know how many times they've done it right under your hentai nose."

* * *

The monk's smile turned more devious at the news, and she could tell what was going through his mind. She decided to throw a little fuel on the fire.

"Just figure if they are going off somewhere together, they're coming back satisfied. You can see it in their eyes when they return, too."

"You don't say," he rubbed his jaw menacingly, and she could see a plan beginning to form. "Then I shall need to keep my eyes open. I wouldn't mind getting a peak at that."

Her boyfriend was a world-class lech, but she couldn't deny having similar thoughts.

* * *

Not that she would do it of course, she had some shame. Unlike her lover.

But what she'd seen in the hot spring was not easily banished from her mind. Maybe Miroku was rubbing off on her, but the miko and the demon lord made a very attractive couple. She actually found herself hoping she would accidentally happen upon them again. This time, she wouldn't be too shocked stiff to enjoy the sight.

"You don't happen to know where their little love nest in the woods is located, do you? Perhaps I should investigate..."

A white blur stifled her response.


	20. Chapter 20

Inuyasha left to see Kikyo before Kagome made off for the woods. Learning this, Sesshoumaru insisted on escorting her the full distance to her hut, as there would be no risk in waking up her tree-dwelling hanyou protector upon their return.

As he streaked passed their window, the daiyoukai could discern that the human couple next door was awake, but was confident they could operate under the monk's detection so long as they were quiet.

Once upon her doorstep, he stopped to gently deposit his precious cargo. He ached to follow her inside, but knew his brother would return soon.

* * *

Kagome's feet touched the ground, but she wasn't ready to unwrap her arms from his neck. Pleased to prolong this encounter, the demon lord placed his hands on her hips, and returned her sated smile while he pulled them against his.

Another successful rendezvous. They were getting quite good at this. No words were needed for a moment, as they relayed their thoughts and feelings through the satisfied gaze they shared.

"Thanks for walking me to my door," she said through a grin. It was almost like a real date. It was almost like she was normal.

"But we flew."

* * *

Who was she kidding? There was nothing normal about her; about them. She would have it no different.

His smile - once such a rare, impossible thing - was now large, immovable, and fixed right on her. She was happy he wore it more; it really was beautiful. Especially now, so close, and drifting toward her slowly as if on its own accord.

"Then, thanks for the ride."

He craned low to meet her, but her impatience forced her up on tippy-toes to meld her lips to his.

It was never enough. So they just kept kissing; kept holding on.

* * *

He let himself get lost in her again.

Having his lips glide softly against hers, Sesshoumaru allowed all of his senses to become consumed by the time-traveling priestess clinging desperately in his hold. Not a single one was deprived of her seduction; her supremacy over his form. It was dangerous. _She_ was dangerous. But he refused to take any measures to protect himself from the threat. He'd long since surrendered.

The hands crossed behind his neck slid down his chest, then up to his cheeks to pull him closer still.

When the kissing got more heated, he reluctantly pulled away.

* * *

Their time had come to an end. For tonight, at least.

The couple pulled back slightly, licking their lips and savoring the taste that would sustain them until tomorrow.

"I will see you the morning," he promised her, his mouth still teasingly close to hers. "_Kagome_-_sama_."

She shivered at the reminder, eliciting a smirk from the Western Lord as she wrapped her arms around his neck again and hugged him close.

His own strong arms wrapped around her waist, and he let the feeling of long lashes fluttering shut against his neck comfort him; prepare him for his night alone.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you so much," she whimpered, and he turned his head to smile sympathetically at her genuine distress.

"It is only a few hours, foolish woman," he gently reminded her. Reminded himself.

"It will be torture." Her petulant whining was flattering, and heartbreaking all the same. He couldn't say he did not share in her outlook. "Are you saying you won't miss me?"

Why was she doing this? Why was she making this harder?

"You are well aware that is false."

This was wrong. He should just stay. He wanted to stay. _She_ wanted him to stay.

* * *

She burrowed into his neck as he slowly rocked them back and forth.

Still entwined in each other's arms, he soothed himself by stroking his cheek against the tickling dark hair at her crown.

He sensed her distress, her despair, and became angry.

Just moments ago, she was the happiest he'd ever seen her. They both were. This was unacceptable.

He'd had enough. He'd made a decision.

The sound of a door flap being pushed aside from around the corner, caused him to stiffen. But he did not release her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" he heard the monk call out hopefully; intently. "Kagome-sama?"

* * *

Startled at the intrusion, Kagome's eyes flew wide. They were still out of sight, so she lowered her arms to move away... but she couldn't.

When Sesshoumaru refused to relinquish his hold, she lifted her eyes to his to see what was wrong.

The somber, determined edge to those honey-molten pools left nothing to question. She knew what he intended.

He was going to out them.

She countered with a stern warning glare, and tried to struggle free, but it was no use.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered harshly, pleading with her whole body.

The couple next door was about to emerge.

* * *

They were just a few steps away from turning the corner and catching them in this compromised position. His fierce, icy glare relayed his resolve, and tears welled in her eyes as she silently begged him not to do this.

Seeing her become so upset killed him; especially because it was simply at the prospect of declaring him hers. The air became colder as the aura around him shifted, and right before the monk and the slayer rounded on them, he relented and released her.

He stepped back to put space between them, but Kagome could not relish her victory.

* * *

He was hurt, upset. And she'd done it. She'd never seen that look in his eye before; never felt so terrible.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," the monk acknowledged, as he approached with Sango in tow. Neither seemed to pick up on the tense air they had just walked into.

At the address, the demon lord reluctantly drew his glare away from the guilt-riddled miko before him, and over to the man who saw fit to accost him at this ungodly hour. What the hell did he want?

He noticed how the taijiya was looking awkwardly away, but the monk had an accusatory countenance.

* * *

A/N: I hope you don't mind the surge in updates. I... don't have a lot going on lol.


	21. Chapter 21

He was confident they hadn't seen anything; he would have been aware. But the knowing way Miroku regarded him betrayed his wariness.

"How are you faring, my lord?" he began casually.

Sesshoumaru didn't respond to that, as it was not an adequate question to ask; not a good enough reason for seeking him out. "Pretty well?"

His glare deepened. Whatever games this man was playing, the youkai wanted no part. He would not deign an answer until his intentions became clear.

"You look well," he offered, scrutinizing him closely. "Very relaxed... but tired. Did you kill a demon for us?"

* * *

At the dangerous scowl he received, the monk opted to turn his interrogation over to Kagome.

She was nervous about being caught out here with him, but not certain what Miroku suspected.

"Are you alright, Kagome-sama?" he asked innocently, tilting his head. "I saw Sesshoumaru-sama carrying you; I worried you might have twisted your ankle."

Her breath hitched. He'd seen that? What else did he see?

"Why else would he carry you to your door, from the woods?"

Sesshoumaru had a feeling the jig was up, not that he cared.

But even if it wasn't, Kagome was a terrible liar.

* * *

She floundered. Caught off guard, and with no lie ready to explain their presence out there, she tried to stammer out an excuse.

"Oh, well... you're right. There was a demon, and Sesshoumaru-"

"You can drop the act, Kagome. He knows."

The demon lord felt relief consume him as the taijiya graciously put them both out of their misery. Kagome appeared much less grateful.

"You told him?" she asked dejectedly, though Sango seemed slightly less ashamed after her display.

"No. He followed you into the woods."

A completely different sense of betrayal emerged, and Kagome balked incredulously.

"You were _spying_ on us?"

* * *

She was mortified. She was going to kill that filthy pervert.

But wait. Why hadn't Sesshoumaru sensed him?

She was going to kill Sesshoumaru!

"Relax. I didn't see anything," Miroku informed her. "The point is that I know."

She supposed she was relieved, but it was short lived.

She was faced with the shame of her lie head on, but something more worrisome engulfed her in that moment.

"Does Inuyasha know?"

She waited on baited breath for Miroku's answer, and he let her squirm a moment while he leveled her with a condemning glare.

"Not yet," he finally told her.

* * *

She released a heavy breath. She was going to be the youngest person ever to die from a heart attack.

"Are you going to tell him?" she warily asked next, in lieu of an apology.

The monk looked her up and down, and catalogued her discomfort.

She looked worn – and not for fun reasons. Though, he conceded that Sango was right; her eyes gave away her post-coital status. But even despite that, the woman was riddled with stress.

The strain of this secret, and all it took to keep it, was taking its toll. This couldn't be fun for her.

* * *

Looking to Sesshoumaru again, he realized something else.

'Or him, for that matter. He looks positively weathered for a guy who'd spent his evening underneath a beautiful woman. Or was he on top? I wonder what-'

Derailing his wayward musings for a later time, Miroku relaxed his critical posture and took pity on the fidgeting miko and her _lover_.

That was going to take some getting used to.

"You shouldn't be lying to him Kagome, he's your friend. So are we."

He took no solace when she guiltily lowered her eyes.

"But as your friend, I will keep your secret."

* * *

Sesshoumaru wanted to be disgusted at this man's acquiescence; his cowardice. But he only had himself to blame. Were he stronger, were he not so beholden to this woman's whims, he would not be letting his half-brother have such power over his way of life.

The monk's strength would have shamed him, but he would have welcomed the interference.

Oh well, it couldn't possibly be much longer now.

"But not for long," Miroku added, confirming his suspicion. "Whatever you need to do to tell him, you better figure it out soon. It isn't right."

"I know," Kagome rasped. "Thank you."

* * *

Looking back and forth between the secret lovers, Miroku finally picked up on the uneasy tension that he had intruded upon.

As unpleasant as this was for he and Sango, it had to be worse for them, and their budding romance. Sure, there might be an element of excitement to it, but sooner or later, all of that sneaking around would start to wear thin.

His sympathetic nature had finally gotten the better of him, and this time he took pity on Sesshoumaru.

"You know, now that Naraku is in our sights, we should be looking out for each other."

* * *

"You never know when he might try something. Especially with Kagome, since she is the only one who can purify the Shikon."

The demon lord had only been listening with half an ear, as he was distracted by his displeasure.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I propose that you sleep in Kagome's hut with her from now on."

That quickly got his attention, however, as all three sets of eyes snapped to the monk in rapid fashion at the suggestive suggestion.

"I'm looking out for Sango, and Inuyasha is looking out for all of us; it only makes sense the job falls to you."

* * *

To say he was shocked was an understatement. Sesshoumaru was at a loss for words.

Luckily his typical reticence made it likely nobody had noticed.

The monk... intended on helping him?

And not just helping him by keeping his mouth shut, which was actually decidedly _not_ helping him, but by giving him something he truly wanted - more time alone with Kagome? Why?

He was certain when her friends discovered them, they would be less than pleased. Certainly not willing to aid in her defilement by a demon.

But they'd been nothing but accommodating throughout this ordeal.

He'd misjudged them.

* * *

"I will consult with Inuyasha about it tomorrow; I'm sure I can get him to see it my way."

They should have known not to underestimate the scheming monk.

From the look on her face, it seemed Kagome was just as surprised as he was.

"Miroku..." she began, also at a loss.

"But try to keep it down, its late." When his eyes cut to Sesshoumaru, the barest hint of a smile ghosted Miroku's taunting lips. This sort of thing was right up his ally, after all. "And be sure to get a good night's sleep; you both look exhausted."

* * *

The monk turned to leave, but Kagome stopped him before he did.

"Thank you," she offered softly. "And, I'm sorry."

Miroku gifted a smile, but his disappointment was clear.

"I understand. I just wish you would have trusted me sooner. I'm your friend; I could have been helping you."

It was hard to meet his eyes, but her shame was perfectly relayed.

"Good night, Kagome. Sesshoumaru-sama."

The respectful nod he gave was returned in kind; a sign of acknowledgement.

"Take good care of her. She's very special."

Sesshoumaru never took orders, but this he would do.

"This One is aware."


	22. Chapter 22

She had no idea how he did it, but Miroku came through just as he promised.

Somehow, he'd managed to use his skills of diplomacy to convince Inuyasha that Sesshoumaru sleeping in her hut with her was a necessary evil in ensuring her protection.

Hmm. Maybe she should just get the amiable monk to tell him her little secret, and end this whole debacle. With how clever Miroku was, he could probably even get him to demand it.

'I don't like this anymore than you do, Kagome, but for your own protection, you're going to have to mate with Sesshoumaru...'

* * *

But it didn't come without concessions. The hanyou agreed to the cohabitation, but he insisted on installing a curtain to run through the middle of the hut to help preserve her modesty.

And of course, he had a – relatively – short list of commands for his half-brother to follow.

"...on a probationary basis. You're there for her protection, but if you start bugging her or making her uncomfortable, I'm kicking you out. This is her hut; you do what she tells you. If she wants privacy, or space, or she's just sick of looking at your face, you're outta there. Understood?"

* * *

Sesshoumaru was struggling to maintain his passive façade throughout the half-breed's tirade, but not for the indignity of being ordered about by his little brother. No, it was his decree that the powerful demon lord obey Kagome's every command, adhere to her every desire, while within her dwelling that got his blood boiling in a way which was uncomfortable to endure in mixed company.

It summoned not-so-distant memories of how beautifully she'd handled herself – handled him – last night in the woods.

Oh yes, this would work out just fine.

Besides, who would ever get sick of looking at his face?

* * *

Sesshoumaru helped install the barrier, even though it was pointless. Then again, maybe that was why he felt a twinge of guilt watching the determined hanyou take on the useless chore alone.

They made quick work of it between the two of them.

"How are things with your priestess?" Sesshoumaru tried to ask casually, but any inquiry into his brother's personal life was glaringly unnatural on its own. The look he received from his brother only confirmed it.

"Feh, like you care."

Actually, he did. He suddenly had a vested interest in Inuyasha's love life.

"I asked, did I not?"

* * *

Kagome wished for the hanyou's contentment in his own relationship before declaring theirs. Therefore, any aid he could supply in speeding that process along would be instantly bestowed. What that could possibly be, he had no idea.

"Fine, I guess," he finally offered after a moment's consideration. He didn't appear willing to elaborate, so the daiyoukai pried further.

"What for is your hesitation? Do you not wish to take a mate?"

Kami, this was so uncomfortable. Likely, for the both of them.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Yeah, look who's talking. What about you?"

Unprepared for the turnaround, Sesshoumaru considered his answer carefully.

* * *

He opted for stalling. "What?"

"You're older," Inuyasha accused. "_Much_ older. And what's more, you're a lord. Isn't it your duty, or something? It doesn't matter what I do."

He wasn't wrong. As Lord of the West, Sesshoumaru was burdened with several obligations to his lands, and demon kind in general. But he always did as he pleased, and claiming a female had never interested him. Until now.

"Perhaps not, but what of your own desires? What of hers?" He artfully side-stepped the question, and returned it to its original target.

He'd never been so interested in Inuyasha's pending reply.

* * *

He scratched his head, and to his credit, seemed to give the question some honest thought.

"Are you not pleased with her? Is she not the one for whom you've always pined?"

"I am, and she is," he insisted, getting progressively creeped out by his brother's sudden interest.

"Then why tarry? I would have thought you'd have learned your lesson, after last time."

Inuyasha froze. True, Naraku's meddling had foiled he and Kikyo's plans to spend their lives together. Had they acted sooner; the whole mess could have been avoided.

Even now, his impending demise took precedent over their happiness.

* * *

Naraku had to die first. Then, they could start planning a future. But even if not for that, there were still gaping wounds that needed tending in that regard, before they could proceed with confidence.

"You have been blessed with a second chance. You would do well not to squander it."

Weird as it was to be getting romantic advice from the famously dispassionate lord, it was also laughable. So that's what Inuyasha did.

"What do you know? And why should I listen to you anyway?" Sesshoumaru sneered at his brother's mockery. "I've never even seen you with a female."

* * *

"I wasn't sure you'd ever been with one. Can you even remember the last time you have?"

'Quite clearly, you petulant whelp,' he seethed, and longed to enlighten him. 'If you only knew.'

But Inuyasha took his silence as a 'no,' and smirked.

"I'd assume you swung from the other end of the battlefield, but I ain't seen you with a male, either. Unless Jaken-"

"Inuyasha..." he intoned menacingly, forcing himself to remain civil. It seemed to suffice.

"Keh, whatever. Thanks for your _concern_, but why don't you stick to subjects you know about, and mind your own damn business?"

* * *

His hostility wasn't surprising, or even unwarranted. The dog demon had never expressed an interest in anything pertaining to his brother, save for a sword. And now, much more recently, a certain miko under his protection. But he refused to be deterred.

"I am not completely ignorant in the matter."

The admission stopped Inuyasha cold.

"My pursuit of a female has been met with nothing but strife and challenges," he continued, "yet only serves to make me more relentless. Should the unthinkable occur, I could only rest well knowing I did everything I could to get her by my side."

* * *

"You should know more than most how precious your time together is. And you have even been fortunate enough to get a second attempt. That is more than most receive. Do not be a fool."

This was all too weird; the interest, the helpfulness... the cordiality!

But the most bizarre proved to be the fact that Sesshoumaru – Lord Ice Prince, himself – admitted to pursuing a female. To have it not go perfectly for him was another shocker, and something the hanyou would enjoy later on his own.

"So, what are you saying I should do?"

"Go to her. At once."

* * *

"Make her yours," he pushed further, goading by way of command. "You have both waited long enough."

'As have I.'

Inuyasha slowly nodded his head, and his hopes began to rise. If he could get his brother mated, all his troubles would be over.

...and, he supposed, the whelp would be happy. There was also that.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." Now they were getting somewhere. Sesshoumaru contained his elation as his brother prepared to leave.

"So, are you going to tell me who this female is? Who has you collared?"

Sesshoumaru stared back intently.

"Soon enough."


	23. Chapter 23

With Inuyasha off and running, so were Sesshoumaru's plans to get him out of his way.

But since he wouldn't know until he returned if he had successfully mated his miko, the inuyoukai would settle for having him out of the village for the time being.

He sought out his own miko, to see if she wasn't interested in welcoming him into her hut properly. But to his slight disappointment, it was a beautiful day, and she seemed to prefer sitting in the field with her friends and enjoying the seasonal warmth.

He decided to make the most of it.

* * *

He accepted her invitation to join them in the flower-laden grass, but it wasn't long before he'd coaxed her onto his lap, and had her disregarding her modesty while in the company of her companions.

He certainly didn't have any, and with the other two privy, it took little convincing to get the young woman to straddle him and meld her lips to his.

It wasn't often the half demon was away, and they didn't know how much time they had. And apparently, her desire for him outweighed any embarrassment she might suffer later as a result of the PDA.

* * *

Sango at least tried to ignore them, but Miroku was not so accommodating. With his chin in his hand, he watched openly and shamelessly as the pair sucked face and ground into each other like teenagers at summer camp.

"Nice couple," the monk remarked smoothly, almost as if he admired the immodest display. Though they likely heard him, said couple had little interest in responding to the assessment.

Sango also remained silent, until her lover turned to her with a bout of inspiration.

"Kiss me," he requested, but she blushed uncomfortably at the suggestion.

"I doubt our friends will notice."

He was right, they didn't.

* * *

At least, they offered no comment when he pulled Sango onto his lap and elected to do as the Romans.

Each couple was blissfully in their own little world for several long, enjoyable moments. Things were kept PG-13 for the time being, and for a time, they simply basked and reveled in a nice, sunny, careless afternoon.

Grabbing her tightly at the hips, Sesshoumaru rocked Kagome into him to let her feel the extent of his desire. The action caused her to break their lip lock's seal to throw her head back and groan indulgently.

* * *

Opportunistically, the youkai lord took advantage of his lover's unintended offer, and began dragging his recently abandoned mouth along the column of her throat. Hot, open-mouthed kisses and lazy, unrushed passes of his talented tongue had Kagome fisting her hands in his hair of spun silver; pulling him nearer.

Her breathing became heavier as she continued to grind instinctively into his lap, and it wasn't until she turned her head to give him better access to a divinely sensitive portion of throat that she noticed her friends going hot and heavy beside her.

A breathy chuckle escaped the miko unbidden.

* * *

She had been too lost to Sesshoumaru's expert attentions to keep suitable tabs on her companions. She supposed she should feel somewhat ashamed of her reckless – and some might say, rude – display.

But hey, you're only young once!

And though Sango sat sidesaddle as opposed to her astride, it was obvious the neighboring couple took no issue following their lead.

"This is fun," Kagome declared. She was so used to always being the third wheel, and it felt nice not to be for once. "You know what we should do? We should double date!"

Neither male replied, but Sango swiveled.

* * *

"What's that?"

"It's when two couples do something fun together." The miko grinned wildly at the prospect.

She'd never been part of a couple before, aside from all those times her friends in the modern era attempted to set her up with Hojo, and she was more than willing to wash those experiences out of her memory forever. Luckily, the demon lord between her thighs was quite accomplished at ridding her mind of unpleasant thoughts. Or any thoughts, really, not pertaining to him.

To her surprise/dismay, he paused his mouth's assault.

"I refuse to share you, even with your friends."

* * *

Quick, clear, and unequivocal; after making his stance known, Sesshoumaru immediately returned to his tour of her throat, taking the scenic route up the slope of her neck.

"Not like that!" she assured him, reading his thoughts and admonishing him for his gutter mind. "I'm talking about a wholesome activity, like... I dunno, a picnic or something." She couldn't help but laugh at his assumption. She'd never indicated interest in something like that. It had never even crossed her mind.

Suddenly, she wondered what his limits were. And hers.

"So, there is no circumstance you'd be willing to share me?"

* * *

Her intent was mostly to tease him. Maybe see if she could zero in on some yet undisclosed fantasy. But though she had absolutely no complaints regarding their sex life so far, she was young. And, still relatively inexperienced.

What if she wanted to try new things at some point? She needed to know his limits. Apparently, she'd already hit on one.

"No," he told her confidently, and returned lips to her flushed skin.

"What about a threesome?" she ventured. From what she'd heard, most guys seemed to have an interest in that.

"No."

She was relieved at his answer.

* * *

But just to be safe, she decided to clarify.

"With two women."

Who knows? He might have thought she was trying to get cute. Regardless, his response remained the same.

Thinking harder, she got even more specific.

"How about a demoness?"

She was aware his taste in humans ran specifically to her, but maybe there were things he enjoyed with his own kind that she just couldn't do. Maybe there was something he missed. She'd hate to deprive him on account of her shortcomings.

"Miko, none but me will ever touch you as I have, regardless of gender or species."

* * *

He was possessive, but sweet. It was just his way of telling her she was enough.

And in truth, she loved that about him. She would have it no other way.

"The prospect offends me." She was pulled from her reverie when he halted his attentions to address her directly. "Do you not share in the sentiment? Are you truly eager to watch me take pleasure with another?"

Uh-oh. Looked like she'd hit a nerve.

She should have known a guy like him would not be willing to share.

"Of course not! No one gets to touch you but me."

* * *

The thought actually sickened her. Really, her stomach physically hurt. Was this how he felt about it too? The realities and boundaries of sex were still so new to her, but she didn't want to be close-minded. Especially with a guy like him, who could have anything he wanted – and probably had.

Oh, maybe that was it. Maybe unlike her, he'd already sampled the menu.

She hated to be nosy, but felt like she had the right to ask.

"Have you ever had a threesome?"

Initially shocked, he became noticeably uncomfortable then.

"I do not see how that is relevant."

* * *

His reticence was nothing new, but the hint of unease she detected was.

He was right; it wasn't relevant. He was with her now, and that was all that mattered. But it wasn't like she was going to get mad about anything he'd done before they'd gotten together. She got the feeling that fear was at the heart of his misgivings.

But now she needed to know. How to get him to spill?

"Really? How many times?" she pried innocently, yet unsuccessfully.

"How many girls?" After a pause, she faltered. "Wait, it was girls, right?"

"Of course-"

"Ha! Caught ya."

* * *

He winced at his slip, and how easy it had been to trap him. He waited to receive her displeasure, but relaxed when it never came.

Her mind had begun to meander haplessly off topic. She had heard all the rumors of demons being lustful, unrepentant beings. While there seemed to be a measure of truth in it – at least of what she'd seen – her particular demon subject operated with much more restraint, and self-control than the rest.

Like her, he was an outlier among his own kind. But what about the world he came from? What did they do?

* * *

"Do demons have a lot of orgies?" she asked, entirely too casually. He had no idea where this line of thinking had come from, or by the kami, why. At any rate, she'd successfully startled him.

She took his silence as a yes, and inquired further.

"Like, demon royalty, or just in general?"

In the human world, such acts tended to skew more towards the rich and powerful... at least in the movies. But demons were pinned with the reputation of being debaucherously insatiable, regardless of class.

Playing it safe, he declined to answer.

"This is not a productive discussion."

* * *

A/N: Don't mind me, just getting some stuff out of my system. Poor Kagome, she has to ask Sess all the dumb questions I'll never get to, lol.

Maybe I'm almost ready for another segment in my 'Why is Sesshoumaru?' series, in which my mouthpiece Kagome makes him answer my burning questions.

Do you have any questions for Sesshoumaru? So far, I've covered shaving, bang trimming, workout routine, and choosing a humanoid form.


End file.
